


I Promise

by DiamondWinters



Series: I Promise My Heart Forever [1]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtuber
Genre: Attempted Murder, Bob Muyskerm - Freeform, Drama, Friends to Lovers, Game Grumps - Freeform, Grinding, Life and Death situation, M/M, Mark Fischbach - Freeform, Mutual Masturbation, Pax - Freeform, Romance, Sean McLoughlin - Freeform, Septiplier - Freeform, Wade Barnes - Freeform, antagonist, but not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 44,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWinters/pseuds/DiamondWinters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being dumped by his girlfriend, Jack has never felt so sad or lonely, and doesn't think he'll find a reason to be happy again. Luckily PAX is around the corner with it's many distractions along with his best friend Mark whom he's hoping will help cheer him up. Mark, after having an epiphany finds himself doing whatever it takes to take care of his best friend. Especially after a dangerous stranger, who holds a grudge against the Irishman, wants nothing more then to end the lad. </p><p>Mature content, please read with caution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Author's Notes

I’d like to first say thank you to Markiplier and Jackseptieye. You put up with so much, especially from those of us who ship Septiplier, and I hope you know how much we appreciate it. You are both really amazing people. Thank you.

The beautiful cover was created by SimpleEagle,  on Deviant Art. By commission.She is an amazing artist, please check out her gallery.  http://simpleagle.deviantart.com/

(Please do not steal cover art, it was paid for. Thank you.)

I also want to thank all of you out there who take the time to read this story.

Thank you, everyone!

Diamond Winters


	2. Prologue - The Break UP

It was a chilly day in Ireland, the rain was only drizzling at the moment, but dark clouds were on the horizon as a thunderstorm was fast approaching. The temperature was quickly dropping outside of Jacksepticeye’s apartment, almost as quickly as it was on the inside.  
  
“What do ya mean you want ta break up?” Jack’s voice cried in his usual loud manner. Only instead of the typical happiness that came with it, his voice sounded angry, and hurt.  
  
“Our relationship isn’t going anywhere Seán, you haven’t even said you love me,”   
  
“What… I tell you” he tried to argue, though truth be told, he never had said the formal, I love you to her. It was alway, you too when ever she said she loved him.   
  
“No, you don’t.  Look Seán, … I have to be honest, I’ve met someone else,” she said sadly, casting her eyes downward to the floor. He could see she looked about ready to cry.  
  
He gently placed a hand on her shoulder, and lifted her chin to get her to look at him.   
  
“Please, don’t do this,” he begged tears threatening to fall from his red rimmed eyes.  
  
“He loves me, and unlike you, … he wants to marry someday, and sooner rather than later,” she explained.   
  
Jack dropped his hands from her shoulders and felt defeated, tears began to stream down his face.   
  
“I’m sorry,” he heard her whisper, he couldn’t answer as his throat closed from the grief. He felt her place a soft kiss on his cheek before she walked past him, and out the door into the now pouring rain.   
  
He turned slowly and walked to his entrance, stepping out, hoping to catch her one last time, but she was already gone before he could get the words out to call her back. As the tail lights of her cab drove off, the rain mingled with his tears as he stood in the downpour with a broken heart.


	3. Jack's Nightmare

The past two months had been hell for Jack. After his girlfriend broke up with him, he drowned his sorrows in his work, by pumping out video after video, and drinking beer. Something he normally enjoyed, but couldn’t find much happiness in as of late. He even thought about making a new series where he played a game drunk, but he couldn’t find something interesting, or long enough to actually do it. Plus he figured becoming an alcoholic wasn’t a great idea. Thankfully PAX was coming up and he had a reason to be working harder than usual.  
  
Mark had contacted him a few days before, wanting to talk about what they planned on doing at PAX, and he considered telling his best friend about the break-up, but Mark sounded so happy about seeing all their friends in person again, that Jack didn’t want to spoil the mood with his bad news. So with a heavy heart, he did his best to sound chipper during their conversation.  
  
He wrapped up his latest video and thought about starting a new one, when he stood to get more coffee. As he got up however, he suddenly felt light headed and almost lost his balance, thankfully he grabbed his chair and steadied himself. As his mind cleared, a massive yawn came over him, and he was overwhelmed by how tired he felt. Glancing at the clock, it read quarter past nine in the morning. He had stayed up a lot longer than normal, and figured he’s not doing himself, or his subscribers any favors by trying to record while exhausted. After shutting down his equipment for the night, or day, he went and got ready for bed.  
  
While in the bathroom, after he brushed his teeth, he took a good look at himself. Dark bags were developing under his eyes, which were not as bright as usual. His hair was loosing it’s color, and he generally just didn’t like who he saw in the mirror. Loved by millions, and yet, he couldn’t even keep a girlfriend. Plus he didn’t have any friends, well, not really here in Ireland anyway. He heaved a sign as he felt the weight of sadness crushing down on his heart more than ever before, and it was beginning to show.  
  
He washed his face and headed off to bed for another fitful, short slumber. He normally didn’t sleep very long anyway, usually around six hours, a full eight if he was lucky. Only luck wasn’t on his side as of late and he was only able to get four hours a night these past few months, and even then he either keep waking up about every hour, or would have bad dreams. After his head hit the pillow, he laid there wondering how long it would take this time to fall asleep, however, due to exhaustion, it didn’t take long at all. Unfortunately.  
  
_He found himself in a long dull hallway. The occasional old glass lamp, tainted orange from age, hung from the ceiling, flickering every so often as flies buzzed incessantly in the faint flow of the yellowing bulbs. He turned around and found he must have been standing in the middle of a long passage, as in either direction he looked, the view was of a narrow endless hallway. The walls were made of gray cement, or some kind of stone, and when he put his hand against it, it felt cold and damp to the touch. The temperature of the long room felt cold, almost bone-chilling, and Jack wondered if he’d ever feel warmth again as the chill caused the hairs on his arms to stand on end. And the smell of wet, old stone, mingled with moss permeated the air, causing him to almost feel like he could suffocate from the staleness of it._  
  
_Standing there, he suddenly felt as if the hallway started to close in on him, so he began to walk quickly down the direction he was facing looking for a way out. A door, window, or just the end of the tunnel._  
  
_“Hello?” he yelled, and his voice echoed off the walls as the sound disappeared uselessly down into the endless path._  
  
_He squinted a bit, wishing he had his glasses to see into the distance better, as he was sure he saw a person standing ahead, as if waiting. Their blurry outline only served to show they were there, but not who they were. Soon, wooden, brown doors began to appear in the walls. The first was on his left which he tried to open, but it was locked tight. Then again, about ten feet further ahead, on his right, but it too was also locked._  
  
_“Hello?” he called again, to the person who seemed to be standing there, unmoving, yet not getting any closer, as his voice echoed off the walls._  
  
_Still more doors came, still each was locked, and still the person was the same distance away._  
  
_“HELLO!” he yelled this time, as he began to run slightly toward the person, ignoring the doors now. As his voice echoed down the hall, it suddenly changed into a more sinister pitch …_  
  
_“Hello… hehehehehe” the echoed replied._  
  
_This made Jack stop in his tracks and his eyes widen in terror. The person in front of him suddenly came into focus, and he realized, with a sickening fear, it looked like himself, except with a evil grin, dark eyes, and a look that could kill._  
  
_“AntiSepticeye” Jack whispered, and just as he said it, Anti smiled horribly, one that stretched out farther than a normal smile should, and grinned back at him._  
  
_With one green eye, and one black, staring at him unblinking, his evil twin began to move forward slowly. He reached a hand up to let his long blackish red nails drag along the cold wall, creating a hideous scratching sound that pierced Jack’s eardrums with a sharp pain. Covering his ears, Jack quickly turned and began to run back in the other direction that he came from, and again it was the same. Wooden door, after wooden door, each locked as the sound of Anti’s Hello and laughter echoed in the hallway. Jack began to panic, not sure of what to do, when he heard it, a familiar voice almost a whisper saying his name._  
  
_“Jack, … This way,” it said, and a door opened a crack about ten feet before him._  
  
_Jack dared to look back, only to find Anti not running, but floating or flying, in a sense, quickly towards him, and he looked very angry. He eyes slanted from anger, his sharp teeth bared and his hands reaching out to grab for him. With his heart pounding in his chest, Jack ran for the open door, and with one last glance at his darker self, pushed the door open and went inside slamming it shut as fast as possible. There was a bolt on the door that he quickly latched and then he stepped back, as the sound of pounding rattled the wood._  
  
_As he tried to calm his breathing, he turned around and found himself in a small room, that looked like it belonged in an old mansion. The walls had Victorian, orange-ish yellow wallpaper, that looked torn and faded in some places with some kind of floral design, and the floor was hard wood with scuff marks from years of use. There was a wooden rocking chair in one corner, that was gently rocking by its self, and also a small wooden toy box, that looked like it had been painted with images of clouds and birds, which were now faded. It was filled with old and worn stuffed animals, wooden antique looking toys, such as a train, a wooden top, a wooden soldier, and others. The pounding continued on the door as Jack recognized the room as a nursery, with a crib in another corner, and other items needed for small children. Behind the rocking chair, in the center of the wall, there was a tall window, with heavy velvet dark green drapes hanging around the glass, letting the light in from the full moon in the night sky. Jack ran over to it, and found the window to be locked. The view looked out onto a massive garden of flowers, a pond, some trees, and off into the distance he saw a small cabin, … his cabin, his home from years ago with his parents. He banged on the window, trying to get it to either open or break, but it wouldn’t budge. He tried to throw some of the larger wooden toys at it, but they only bounced back. Taking a deep breath, he prayed nothing would happen to him right before he grabbed for the rocking chair. Thankfully nothing came of it, and he hurled that at the window, but again, it did nothing._  
  
_The pounding on the door grew louder, and he looked back in time to see the hinges begin to give way to the incessant beating. He turned, scanning around the room for anything he could use as a weapon, when he noticed another door, smaller than the first. It was deep faded green, with tiny cracks, and flakes of paint chipping off in areas, on the left side of the room. He ran for it, and found it unlocked. He hoped whatever was on the other side was a way out of this nightmare. Opening the door, he went through just as the other door exploded into pieces as he stepped into a dark hedge maze. Antisepticeyes’s hideous face looked over at him just as the door closed and vines quickly wrapped around the entrance concealing it. The plant tried to reach out and grab him, but he stepped back out of it’s reach, and almost lost his footing. He turned and looked around to find that he was standing at a cross roads in the maze, and had to choose the path to his left, right, or forward, as the vines blocked his pathway back. He tried to jump up to see if he could look over the top, but either he was too short, or the hedges were too tall, because despite feeling like he was almost the same height, he could not see over them. Grateful that Anti was no longer able to come after him, or at least he hoped, he took a moment to examine each path._  
  
_Each one looked identical, they each went forward a few paces, then opened up to either a left or right pathway. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to listen, wondering if he could hear anything that might help. A light breeze touched his face, which made him shiver, but he didn’t feel as cold as when he was in the endless hallway. Something in the back of his mind edged him forward, as if telling him to ignore the other two paths, so without looking back, he went with his gut and headed straight on. Once he moved past the place he was, new hedge formed behind him to seal his exit so he couldn’t go back, or change his mind._  
  
_“Okay, so I can only move forward, got it,” he said to himself._  
  
_He walked for some time, letting his intuition lead him, and each time he had to choose one path from another, his way was sealed shut to prevent him from going back. He began to notice that the sky was getting darker, as the full moon began it’s descent down towards the horizon. As he walked he felt like he was being watched. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing, as a shiver ran down his spine. It was as if the hedges were watching his every move. There was also a rustling noise that he kept hearing in the distance that seemed to be getting louder, as if something else, something larger than him, was in the maze. It made him move faster, hoping not to choose the wrong direction. Soon he came to a new type of choice. A fork in the road. On his left was the same grassy hedge path he had been taking for a while. While on the right, walls of solid brown stone. Lit torches hung from the sides, their light dancing against the walls, creating interesting shadows. On the left, he could continue with what he was familiar with, the endless cycle of winding through the familiar maze, always feeling watched, the possibility of running into whatever creature lurked in the darkness. While on the other, he could try this new path, and see where it led, but also into unknown dangers, and creatures that might be lurking in the darkness. He was thinking about it, when he heard the voice again, this time more clear, and still so familiar._  
  
_“Jack … find me”, it said this time. It felt as if it came from the right way, down the stone path._  
  
_Before he could think to much on it, the hedges behind him shook and thousands of eyes opened all at once, as if they were made from the leaves of the plants, each unfurling, and opening up to reveal an eyeball. They shifted around until they all looked at him, and in the distance something bellowed a loud growl, as if a massive creature was just on the other side._  
  
_“Fuck that,” he said and quickly he chose the right, with the stone walls, and mysterious voice. Once he passed the threshold, a stone wall formed behind him, rising out of the ground until it stood flush with the other stone walls._  
  
_He pulled the first torch out of the wall cone that he came too, and held it out in front of him. Although there were more, he wanted to be holding something that he could use as a weapon in a moments notice. As he moved forward, he saw that there was drawings and writings on the wall, made with what looked like chalk and some with charcoal. Only he couldn’t understand what they meant, as if they were created in a foreign language he didn’t quiet understand, but desperately wanted to. He also saw the occasional bug scurry across the path in front of him, or down the wall._  
  
_“Jack … hurry” the voice said again, and this time he thought he recognized it. It was male, youthful, familiar._  
  
_He began to hurry, hoping to find a clue as to where to be, but he could only go forward. Suddenly he saw that the pathway he was in was about to open into a grassy area, and that’s when he saw him, another person standing just before the opening. At first he was terrified it was Antisepticeye, but this person’s body structure was different than his, broader, slightly taller. Damn he wished he had his glasses. He tentatively took a few steps forward when he realized who it was. Mark. His best friend, standing at the entrance, looking at him with the saddest expression on his face._  
  
_“MARK!” he called out and rushed forward, a feeling of relief washing over him when he realized he was no longer alone._  
  
_“STOP!” Mark called back and Jack skidded to a halt confused. “It’s a trap,” Mark said and looked down to the ground._  
  
_Jack looked down and saw that the ground was covered with thousands of insects, of all different types. Long centipedes, millipedes, beetles of all different shapes and sizes, cockroaches, and giant ants were the ones he recognized, and that wasn’t mentioning the alien like bugs he didn’t know. There were also many different types of spiders that crawled around, daddy long legs, black windows, brown recluse, and so many others that were large, small, lean and stick like, others that were fat and hairy. The bugs covered the ground, the walls, and many flew over head, as if waiting for some poor fool to walk through them._  
  
_“Help me,” Jack called out in almost a panic, but again Mark looked sadly at him, as if he was about to cry._  
  
_“I can’t,” the American said, his voice cracking as if he had said the most horrible thing in the world._  
  
_“Why,” Jack asked desperately, but Mark never answered, he just closed his eyes and hung his head._  
  
_That’s when he saw them, the shackles around Mark’s ankles, old, worn, black metal, with black thick chains going down into the ground. Jack looked around, Mark was wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and for the most part, looked fine, except for the chains. The American had his hands behind his back and tears were beginning to form in his eyes as Jack reached forward, making it halfway through the sea of insects and spiders._  
  
_“Reach for me,” he said as he pushed his arm as far as he could without actually stepping to the infestation._  
  
_Mark looked up for a moment, and then slowly he brought his hands forward, and Jack was surprised to see that they were bloody, bruised and looked broken in many places._  
  
_“What happened?” Jack demanded, fear now settling over his mind and body._  
  
_“Had a fight with a demon,” Mark said quietly before stretching his own bloody hand out. His face a mixture of pain, and grief. He tried to move as far forward as he could, but his feet were stuck fast due to the shackles._  
  
_Jack reached ahead more, and slid his feet only centimeters forward, because as he drew closer and closer to into the trap, the tiny beasts from hell would hiss and make the type of noises that would give the devil himself nightmares. Jack stretched his arm as far as he could, waving the torch around, hoping it would distract the insects, but instead a giant spider landed on his hand. It scared him, and he yelled in fright, dropping the fire. He hoped it would cause the bugs to scatter, but was horrified when instead they devoured the torch while the fire did nothing to harm them._  
  
_“Oh fuck!” he exclaimed, as the creatures began to get more active._  
  
_He wanted nothing more than to retreat, but that would mean abandoning his friend, and he couldn't do that. With his eyes burning from the tears that threated to fall from the anguish he felt from the situation, he stretched with all his might, hoping to reach Mark before any more creepy crawlies fell on his arm. Mark was also reaching forward, and was just close enough that their finger tips brushed against each other, but not quite getting any grip. Knowing it was up to him, Jack dared to step forward to reach his friend, when he suddenly lost his footing and fell forward. He tried in desperation to grab for Mark’s arm, but they couldn’t catch each other in time as Jack fell into the horde of bugs and spiders. He screamed and tried to get up, but it was too late, the tiny monsters were all over his body and in seconds he could feel their tiny legs prick his skin as they crawled all over him. He cried out in pain as he felt pincher's and bites, as if a million tiny fires had been started all over his body, from his face, to his arms, feet, everywhere. Then the pain of being devoured began, and it caused him to scream out in agony. Just as it was becoming unbearable, he awoke._  
  
He sat up quickly as a scream tore its self from his throat, and he found himself safe in his own bed. Tears streamed down his face while the memory of hearing Mark call for him mingled with his own cries for help, echoing in his mind. He sat there for a few minuets, and allowed his breathing to come back to normal, as he rubbed at his eyes. He glanced at the clock, it read half past noon. Only three and a half hours of sleep. It would have to do he thought with a sigh. Slowly he got out of bed, made his way to his kitchen and started making coffee. Pax, and all it’s distractions, couldn’t get here soon enough.


	4. Mark's Nightmare

_The sound of an approaching thunderstorm could be heard off into the distance, as the wind outside the windows howled like a wounded wolf. There was the occasional flash of lighting, but otherwise there was very little light where Mark was, as the only illumination came from a single candle in a brass candle holder that sat on a nearby end table. The room Mark found himself in looked like it belonged in an old manor, or historical mansion. The walls were taller then a normal house, with Victorian-esque type wallpaper. Only instead a of flower or patterned designs, the background was dark blue, and the center of each design was a rams head, surrounded by black roses that had eyes in the center. It felt like each eye watched him, and moved as he walked around the room, as he tried to find a way out. He picked up the candle, by the small handle on the brass base, and held it out to examine the cavernous space. It seemed he was in a type of library, as there were many bookshelves along two walls, each filled completely with old fashioned, leather bound books. He tried to read the names of some of them, but each one was in a language he didn’t understand, using symbols he’s never seen before. The sound of the thunderstorm was getting closer, and louder, with the wind picking up quickly, and blowing fast and strong against the house, and although the windows were shut tight, there was still enough of a draft to cause the flame to flicker._  
  
_He walked towards one end of the library where something glinting in the candle light caught his attention. At the end of the room, against the wall, was an antique roll top desk, made from a deep cherry red wood. A white feather quill sat in an ink well, next to a stack of cream colored parchment paper. In a small nook in the desk, was a skeleton key, that hung from what looked like a strand of spider’s web, which Mark found rather peculiar. The head of the key was roundish in shape, save for the small indents on the inside bar. Where the head meets the shaft, a shell like design sits on the inside of the head of the key. The shaft has two protruding rings towards the top, one directly beneath the head and another no more than a few centimeters below that. In the center of the shaft it bulges in a barrel type design, then flows down to the bit. The bit, or where the key unlocks it’s mate, it tapers slightly and has a single notch at the tip. He reached out to take it, but a large black widow spider crawled out from the darkness of the nook and made to attack him if he so much as touched it._   
  
_“Fuck!” he said as he yanked his hand back from the black, shiny beast._  
  
_He was about to walk away, when he noticed something was written on the paper laying on the desk, and if there’s anything he’s learned from the games he’s played, it’s always pay attention to what’s written down. It is always a clue. He quickly grabbed the paper, afraid the spider would attack him for it, but it had walked partially back into it’s den, with just it’s front two legs protruding out of the darkness. He read what had been scrawled in black ink:_  


_**Help me! I need to get out of here.** _

  
  
_Was all that was written on the dull yellowing paper, and it confused him. Was there another person here with him? He let the paper slip back down onto the stack, as he quickly scanned the room, looking for any sign of another person. There was a sudden crack of lightening, which lit up the room, and Mark noticed that along the walls above the many bookshelves were paintings. They were almost as tall as he was, and adorned the walls down the room. He held the candle up so he could see the images better._  
  
_In the first painting there was a young boy, with black hair sitting on the floor, playing with a toy train. He was wearing a blue outfit, like one out of a late 1800’s era but he wasn’t looking up, so Mark couldn’t really see his face, and he was the only person in the painting. Though Mark did notice that a shadowy figure was in the background, standing way off in the back of the painted room, as if it was an after thought for the painter._  
  
_The next painting over was what looked like the same young boy, perhaps about five years older than the first, and he was sitting at a piano, looking down, and again, his face hidden by the black hair falling around his face. He looked like he was intently playing the musical instrument, while the shadow of a person, next to the open window in the background stood watching or listening._  
  
_The third painting was of the young lad, perhaps in his mid teens, sleeping in a bed. His right arm thrown over his eyes, while his other lay hanging down the side of the small bed. Mark noticed how again, there was a shadowy figure looming in the room, as if watching over the boy. Just as he went to look away, he thought he saw the face of the shadow man turn and look at him. When he looked back, the shadow man was once again watching the sleeping boy._  
  
_Mark could feel his heart begin to beat faster, and he moved forward to the next one. This time however, the boy was now a young man, and he just stood there, front and center in the painting. But his head was bowed and Mark couldn’t make out his face and the shadow man was standing right behind him, with a hand on the younger man’s shoulder. The shadow man’s eyes were glowing red, and staring straight at Mark, the sensation made his skin crawl._  
  
_Mark began to think that perhaps the one who needed help was the boy in the painting, but he wasn’t sure how to rescue him. He turned away from the painting for a moment, when he thought he heard a noise behind him. There was a large plant, with many vines, hanging in the corner, and it’s long tendril like vines were swaying in a back and forth motion. Mark glanced back up at the painting, and found that the shadow man had moved forward, and he was now standing in front of the young man. This caused Mark to back up, getting closer to the plant, which started to wrap it’s vines around his arms and legs._  
  
_He dropped the candle and yanked his arms to break the vines, as he yelled at the thing to let him go. He moved away from the tendrils and began to run away from both them and the paintings. He ran until he came to the end of the large room, stopping in front of a deep green, old, cracked wooden door. Hearing a noise behind him, he opened it quickly and stepped through._  
  
_He found himself walking out into a massive garden in the middle of the night. The full moon high above him, giving off the only light. The storm now, no where to be seen or heard. Off into the distance he heard the sound of cicadas, and saw some ducks as they splashed in what he figured to be a pond. Everywhere he looked there were flowers and trees, as if in full bloom, and the sent of spring was in the air. It was rather beautiful, much better than where he just was. He walked forward, wondering what he would find, when he came to a wall of green, leafy hedge with another piece of parchment stuck to a protruding branch. He walked over and took the paper and it read:_  


_**I feel like I’m being watched, where are you?** _

  
  
_Who was leaving these notes? Was this from the young man in the paintings, or someone else? When Mark looked back, he couldn’t find the door where it should have been, and instead he was looking at the outside of a large castle like home. He wandered around the garden, noticing that there were a lot of bugs everywhere. There were beetles of all sorts and different sizes roaming all over the bushes, while June bugs and other flying insects flew all around his head. He looked off into the distance, and saw a small cabin. He didn’t recognize it, while at the same time, it felt familiar. He was swatting at some of the insects when one of them stung him on his hand._  
  
_“God Damnit,” he cursed, feeling the pain course through his body like the worst wasp sting he’d ever felt throbbed on his palm._  
  
_He started walking towards the cabin, hoping to find some help there, but no matter how far he went, it never felt like he was getting any closer to it. The bugs were beginning to be relentless, as they were now almost everywhere he walked. Spiders, of all kinds hung from the branches of trees, some sat in their webs that Mark had to try to avoid, while flying insects, such as large mosquitoes, brown hornets, Boxelders, kept dive bombing his upper body. Finally he just stopped trying to avoid everything and he made a run for it. Unfortunately this was his own undoing, as he ran straight into the largest spider web he’s ever seen. Almost as big as his body, as it hung from a low tree branch, and reached down to the ground. The silk webbing got all over his body, and he struggled to get it off, as it tangled around his legs, and kept him from walking properly. He stumbled a few times, and was now yelling, and cursing in his attempt to get free. Eventually he tripped, and landed on his chest. Grumbling he looked up to see a headstone a few feet away. Engraved on the decaying, ancient stone read:_  


_**Reach for me.** _

  
  
_“What?” Mark cried out. What did this all mean. He was so confused by what was happening, and who was desperately trying to get his help._  
  
_He heard foot steps behind him, and saw the shadow man from the paintings slowly walking up towards him. Only appearing as a dark shape made from wisps of black smoke, that reached out, then coiled back into its self. As quickly as he could, he got up, as he pulled webbing off his body. As the shadow came closer, it began to take shape, and all Mark could do was watch, as there was no way for him to escape. Behind stood the headstone, and on either side were swarms of buzzing insects. In horror, he realized that he was looking at himself, only Darker._  
  
_“Darkiplier,” Mark said terrified. His other half just smirked evilly, as his red eyes glowed in the darkness of the night._  
  
_“Come to face your demon?” Darkiplier asked, his voice, deep and sinister._  
  
_“Fuck you!” Mark responded, trying to flip off the black entity._  
  
_He looked around, hoping to find a way out, and thought perhaps he could jump the headstone, despite it being almost waist high. However Darkiplier must have figured that’s what he’d do, because before Mark could move, Dark snapped his figures and two thick black chains sprung from the ground, and shackled him to the spot. Darkiplier walked right up to Mark, with a hideous smirk and stood only inches away, when he began to laugh. Suddenly he reached out and grabbed Mark by the face, which caused the man great pain, as it felt like the mere touch caused a burning sensation on his skin._  
  
_Mark clawed at Dark’s hands, but that only earned him more pain, because every time he touched Darkiplier, his hands felt like they were being scorched. He tried to punch out instead, but that also just earned him more pain. It was like his bones were made of glass and broke as they made contact with Dark’s solid body. Eventually, knowing he couldn’t win, and with tears running down his face, he closed his eyes to the demon in the hope his death would be swift._  
  
_“Would you like to know what happened?” Darkiplier asked. Pointing to the gravestone with his free hand._  
  
_Mark opened his eyes, and glanced back at the headstone, and nodded the best he could hoping it would buy him more time. Dark pulled Mark slightly forward, and pointed ahead, in the direction Mark had just ran from. Before Mark, a huge spider’s web had been woven between two large trees, and in the center, with his arms out on either side of his body, his legs encased in a cocoon, hung Jack. His head slightly tilted to one side, his eyes closed, while his body was limp. Mark’s eyes welled with tears as he saw that all over Jack’s body were cuts, welts, bruises and blisters. Many of which were bleeding. He tried to call out to his friend, but Dark’s grip on his face kept him from being able to speak clearly._  
  
_“You did this,” Dark said with an evil hiss._  
  
_‘No, no, I would never hurt Jack’ Mark tried to say, his heart breaking at the site of his lifeless friend._  
  
_“You…” Dark hissed close to his ear, and then before he knew it, his world went black …_  
  
  Mark’s whole body jerked awake at once, a sharp pain flaring in his muscles. Tears were running down his face and his heart was beating quickly. He sat up and placed his head in his hands, trying to shake the feeling of grief from his mind. He hadn’t had a nightmare like that in ages, and he wondered what could have brought it on. After he rubbed his eyes, he looked over at his clock and saw that it was four thirty in the morning. Resting his head back down on the pillow, he yawned and tried to go back to sleep as he let his eyes drift close. However images of his nightmare kept invading his mind, and it made keeping his eyes closed difficult, as he kept getting images of a dead Jack, a haunting Darkiplier or some other image flashing before his eyes. He rolled over on his side, and hugged his other pillow, but it didn’t feel very comfortable. He turned to his other side, nothing. He tried just about every position he could think of, but despite still feeling exhausted and sore from jerking awake, he couldn’t get back to sleep. He eventually just gave up, and got out of bed.  
  
Once he was downstairs and had coffee in hand, he relaxed on his sofa, and scrolled through his notifications on his phone. He was a bit surprised to see that Jack had already made a few comments here and there. Normally, for the Irishman, he was asleep around this time. Being concerned, Mark sent a text off to his friend.  
  
**You’re up early** he sent.  
  
**Couldn’t sleep** came Jack’s quick reply.  
  
**Everything alright?** Mark got worried.  
  
It hadn’t escaped his notice how tired Jack was looking lately. The dark circles, the lack luster, something was off about his friend. He didn’t like to admit it, but he really cared for the guy. Of all of his buddies, Jack had a very special place in Mark’s heart. He didn’t bother trying to figure the emotion out, but he still knew it to be there.  
  
**Yeah, just trying to get ready for PAX,** Jack replied almost five minuets later.  
  
Mark wondered why it took him so long to respond, but at the same time, didn’t want to over think it. He figured his friend had his reasons.  
  
**Want to play some Overwatch?** Mark suggested.  
  
If nothing else, he could at least find a way to make the guy smile. Jack did have an amazing smile after all. Seeing it always make Mark’s day a little brighter, plus any reason to get Jack to curse at him was a good reason.  
  
**Yeah! Meet ya online in 10?** Came Jack’s almost instant reply.  
  
Mark smirked, he knew how to make his friend happy.


	5. Mark's epiphany

After a long day of hanging out with Jack on-line, and than working for nine hours, Mark decided it was time for some relaxation. He made himself some popcorn, got a bottle of water and hit the couch. Some of his viewers, and a couple friends had suggested a new movie that had just come out on Netflix and he wanted to see what all the hype was about.  After getting comfortable on the sofa, he quickly found the movie and read the summary about it.  
  
It was called Aquarius, a thriller with suspense. It was about a P.I. named John Merdock whose investigating a string of, what the police are calling, random murders, but he believes them to be the work of a serial killer.  
  
Deciding it might be worth a go, Mark settles in for the next few hours. As the movie begins and it’s made clear who the main characters are, Mark realizes that the actor playing John Merdock looks a lot like Jack. Same body structure, intense blue eyes, even the hair falls on his face in the same manner. At first he finds this amusing as he can now pretend that it’s Jack playing the part of the driven investigator, but as the story progresses, Mark regrets his decision when it takes a turn for the worst. During one scene, John/Jack is trying to find clues to the death of a young woman, only to be confronted with his own fear of rejection by a love interest. A side story of how John is in love with a beautiful Korean woman, and their budding relationship. Something that helped Mark relate John to Jack even more. But soon John realizes that his would-be girlfriend is in danger, as he pieces together that she’s the next target. The clues are also making him believe that the killer is not something of this world, but more demon in origin. Which means, he won’t be able to get any help from the police, he’ll have to take down the killer himself.  
  
Mark was sitting forward, popcorn forgotten, watching intently as the story unfolded before him.  
  
John, who now in his mind eye, was Jack, one of his best friends, was running down a dark street, during the middle of the night, as a man, larger, taller and darker than any other man seen alive, with red eyes, and a hideous laugh, chased after him. He runs into an abandon building, one that looked old and decrepit and like it should have been torn down over a decade ago. Crumbling red brick walls covered in graffiti, broken glass windows, iron and steel showing in random places, like left over stairwells, and gates. He was looking for a way to get away from his pursuer, but had taken a wrong turn, leaving him cornered. The dark foreboding man caught up with him, having jumped down from a great hight, which startled John, and also causing Mark to jump in his seat.  
  
_“No where left to run John … no more places for you to hide”. The demon says in a deep smooth voice._  
  
_John pulls his pistol out from the holster on his side and fires a few rounds into the dark man, but they don’t cause any damage or even slow him down as he slowly strides towards him._  
  
_“Why’d you do it? Kill those women, cheap thrills?” John demands angrily still holding the pistol up in defense._  
  
_“Why to get your attention John, why else”. The demon stops a mere six feet away from him, with a hideous smile on his face. This answer makes John even more angry, the thought of all those women violently murdered just to get to him._  
  
_“What the fuck is wrong with you,” John demands. “Haven’t you ever heard of using a phone?”_  
  
_The demon laughs, now reaching his hands up, his fingers longer than what should be even possible for a human, and narrowed down to a sharp spike like ends._  
  
_“You can’t make someone realize their fears over a phone call John, they need to experience it first hand, … they need to … feel it” and just then the demon reaches out and swipes at him._  
  
_John was able to duck and roll out of the way, but not before getting sliced across his hand, making him loose his grip on his gun. He tries to jump for it, but the demon slashes out again and pins John to the floor by puncturing his right calf with his long spike of a finger._  
  
_John yells in pain, and rolls as best as he can to his right side, to kick at the spike with his left foot, breaking it off. This sends the demon back in pain, and John is able to pull his leg off the spike, which is still embedded in the floor. He gets to his gun, and tries to fire a shot off, but misses completely. Then without warning the demon has John by the neck, and has pulled him up off the ground, holding him in mid-air. He then carries John over to the side of the building, and pushes him up against the rail, as if about to throw him over. All the while, John is trying desperately to pull the long spiked fingers away from his throat, but is unable to budge them._  
  
_“Face your fears John,” the demon hissed, his face far to close to John’s for the man’s liking. “Or they will consume you,” he said and opened his mouth abnormally wide, showing multiple rows of sharp teeth._  
  
_The demon was gaining height, now standing close to eleven feet tall, and was about to close his hideous mouth over John’s head, when there was a sudden noise, and bright flash of light. In an instant, the demon disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, and John dropped to the ground, winching in pain from the hole in his leg._  
  
_He looked up to find the detective, Ed Moony, whom he had been working with at the precinct, standing a few feet off, holding a sawed off shot gun up in defense, and a bag of rock salt sitting on the floor a few feet away._  
  
Mark let out the breath he didn’t know he had been holding, and thanked the movie gods that John/Jack hadn’t been killed.  
  
He finished the movie, where in the end, the demon was defeated, John faced his fears and won, and got the girl, but Mark was still rattled by the imagery of seeing John almost killed. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t make the main character look like the original actor again, the image of Jack, fighting for his life, was burned into his mind.  
  
Deciding a hot shower was in order, Mark went about the rest of his nightly ritual, and as he lay in bed, holding his second pillow close to his chest, the movie kept replaying it self in his mind’s eye. The scene where the investigator almost died played out more than the rest, quickly mingling with the image of Jack, hanging lifeless in the clutches of the spider’s web. Eventually though, the scene turned into just thoughts of Jack, and a series of what-if scenarios.  
  
What-if Jack, his Jack, really did die? What-if they had never met? Or that they didn’t get along and become the friends that they are now. What-if Jack had never liked him, and they became rivals. What-if they grew old together, like grumpy old men, and made fun of life like a couple of geezers in an old-folks home? What-if … What-if he fell in love with Jack, but Jack never felt the same way back? What-if he did? What-if they fell in love and became lovers? What-if something happened before they got to explore any kind of real relationship?  
  
These and so many more what-ifs played through Mark’s mind, and each time, he’d let the answer, the emotions, penetrate the wall he had built around his heart. Feeling them as if they were real. By the end, when his heart and mind could no longer take it, he cried into his pillow. The very idea of loosing Jack, of not having him in his life, one way or another, just killed a piece of him. He knew he could go on in a life without Jack, but he also knew, he wouldn’t want to. There’d be very little reason left too, he would be the shell of a man that simply existed but wasn’t really alive.  
  
Eventually he cried himself to sleep, no more than a few hours before the sun was to rise for the next day. The day that he and Jack were both due to leave for PAX.


	6. Stranger Danger

Bob and Wade had flown together to Seattle, and met Mark at the airport. Mark had arrived only twenty minuets before they did, and choose to wait for them so they could all head to the hotel together. Mark knew Jack would be staying at the same location, as that’s how they planned it, so when they arrived two hours before Jack did, they had time to kill before the Irishman arrived.   
  
He was still feeling the effects of the epiphany he had had the night before, but was also somewhat tired from from the lack of sleep due to it. Thankfully he had been able to take a little nap on the plane ride there, so he hoped to be awake with Jack showed up. But when his friend’s plane was due to arrive, Mark had fallen asleep in a chair that was in his room. Jack hadn’t bother to turn his phone off air-plane mode, so he missed Mark’s text messages, and never texted back, which would have kept him awake. Eventually, Wade, who had been watching out the window, noticed a Chevy dropping someone off, who he recognized immediately. The general public may not know about Jack’s old band hoodie, but his friends did. He was about to tell Mark, but noticed the guy sleeping in the orange chair. Wade nudged the shorter man, receiving a grumble of annoyance in response.   
  
The taller man got down close to Mark’s ear, and than said a little louder then necessary, “MARK!”  
  
This made him wake with a start.   
  
“God damn it Wade, what the fuck?”  
  
“Jack’s here,” Wade said between fits of laughter.   
  
“It’s about time,” Mark rubbed his eyes and looked around. “Where’s Bob?” He asked.  
  
After Wade calmed down, he pointed towards the door.  
  
“With Mandy,” he said.  
  
“Fine, I’m going to go get Jack, let me know when they’re back, I’m starving,” Mark said as he got up.   
  
He rubbed the side of his neck, if felt stiff from sleeping with his head on his shoulder. That was going to bother him for the rest of the day.   
  
“Damn,” he grumbled under his breath.  
  


**~*~**

  
  
Jack’s plane touched down at the Tacoma International airport in Seattle at around 5pm Thursday. He had slept some on the flight, thanks to some sleeping pills, something he wasn’t a fan of, but considering how much rest he needed, he figured it wouldn’t hurt for the flight there. He was still feeling tired and groggy when he left the plane and headed to the baggage claim area. Wearing an old gray hoodie from his rock band days, he had made sure to keep his bangs swept back under the hood, and his sunglasses up tight to hopefully avoid squealing fan-girls. He just wasn’t in any mood to be forced to smile, and pretend to be happy for his viewers. As much as he loved them, today was not a good day.   
  
His flight from Ireland to Washington had two stops, one in New York, and another in Denver, and at both places he was recognized at least one time. Thankfully it didn’t take more than signing something, and getting a selfie taken with a fan before he could get away, finding a quiet place to wait for his next flight. He said many thank-yous to the plane gods that his flights hadn’t been delayed, or worse canceled.   
  
He had just grabbed his luggage when a hand tapped him on the shoulder. Silently he cursed his luck and turned expecting to see a young person bouncing up and down in excitement, instead he was face to face with a large man who was at least the same height as Wade.   
  
“Sean McLoughlin?” the man said quietly while looking down at him. Jack just nodded, rather in awe of the large man’s build. He also noticed he was wearing a security uniform. “This way,” he said.  
  
“Did I do something wrong?” Jack asked confused. He couldn’t remember doing anything he shouldn’t have as he followed the guard.   
  
“No sir. The captain was informed you were on the plane, and he let us know. We’d rather not have an incident so I’m escorting you to your destination.”   
  
“Oh, all right,” Jack was relived, he really didn’t want any problems. Not now.   
  
He had hired an uber to pick him up and take him to his hotel, so he checked his phone to make sure the person had arrived. Thankfully they were already there, and waiting. After getting his stuff packed in the back of the dark blue Chevy Equinox, driven by an older man in his early 50’s, he got in and they were off.   
  
As the vehicle drove away, the figure of someone, who had been watching from a distance, came out from behind a nearby pillar. From the moment Jack had left the gate, to when he left the parking lot, he had been unknowingly watched by a tall, skinny, young man, wearing a gray and dark gray striped shirt, black skinny jeans, old worn canvas shoes, and a multitude of bracelets on both wrists. His long, dyed, black hair fell down into his watery blue eyes, and his black lipstick was slightly smudge from when a poorly made, and over priced donut was eaten. Sipping on his Starbuck’s drink, he finally walked away.   
  


**~*~**

  
  
Having checked in without a hitch, and getting to his room as easily, Jack was beyond relieved to step into his hotel room. Just like almost every other hotel he’s stayed in, this one was cozy, if not ordinary. After stepping in, the bathroom door was immediately to his left, with a small closet just after that. Then in the rest of the room, was a large double bed against the left wall, with a desk and chair straight across from it on the right wall. There was a TV, and mini fridge next to the desk. Two end tables on either side of the bed held matching lamps, with also the remote and a guide book for the hotel services. Against the wall nearest the bathroom was a chair, and a floor lamp.   
  
The bed looked so inviting, with it’s cream colored bedding, all soft and comfy looking, that he dropped his bags next to the orange colored chair, kicked off his shoes, removed his hoodie, and then just dropped onto the bed, his feet just hanging off. He didn’t want to move again until tomorrow, in fact, he decided to just lay there for a while, letting his body relax and clearing his mind of everything. Just as he was about to doze off, someone rapped on his door, which made him jump slightly at the harsh noise. Cursing, he begrudgingly got up and headed for the entrance. Looking out the peep hole, he smiled slightly when he saw who it was.   
  
“Hurry up damn it,” came his friends voice before he had a chance to open the door.   
  
“Shut your hole,” Jack said with a small laugh as he let Mark in.   
  
No sooner had Mark stepped through the threshold that he had Jack in a big hug, so much so, Jack let go of the door, which closed on it’s own, and had to wrap his arms around his friends shoulders to keep from falling backwards.   
  
“Jeez Mark, miss me much?” Jack said with a laugh. This was the first time he felt any sense of real happiness in a long time, and it felt so good.   
  
He held onto his friend tight, letting his sadness slip away in the embrace. He may have made fun of his friend’s enthusiasm, but he was also very grateful for it, so he returned the hug just as much as he was getting. He placed his head on Mark’s shoulder and closed his eyes, smiling a real smile for the first time in over two months.   
  
“Almost as much as you missed me,” Mark countered while he laughed himself as he placed a hand on the back of Jack’s head, holding him close.   
  
They stood there for a few moments longer than normal, but neither said anything. Eventually though, Jack figured he should pull back before it became awkward, which was too bad, because he really did like hugs. They always made him feel better, especially when they were from people who care about you. When Jack pulled back, he was still smiling, and he looked Mark right in the eyes, feeling happy.  
  
“There’s the smile I know and love,” Mark said, as he patted Jack’s cheek, before suddenly walking past him towards the inner part of the room. Jack couldn’t help but notice the surprised look in Mark’s expression, and a hint of pink spreading on his cheeks as he walked past. He let the words sink in for a bit, but only for a moment. He didn’t want to cause any kind of awkwardness with his best friend. He needed Mark here right now, beside him. Mark went to sit in the orange chair, and was looking down at Jack’s stuff when he came over to flop back down on the bed. “Haven’t you even un-packed yet?”  
  
“No, just dropped my stuff and was about to take a nap when you showed up,” Jack said.   
  
He was laying on his back, legs bent at the knees, as his feet dragged on the floor. His arms were relaxed above his head, and he studied the ceiling as he talked with his friend.  
  
Mark, who was wearing his Captain America t-shirt, blue jeans, and opened hoodie jacket, was watching him from the corner of the room, his right elbow on the arm of the chair, with his face propped up in his right hand.   
  
“How have you been feeling?” Mark asked rather seriously. This took Jack by surprise.  
  
“What do you mean? I’ve been fine,” Jack lied.   
  
“No you haven’t. You’ve been looking tired and shitty for a while now,” the American said sounding concerned.   
  
Jack was about to answer when Mark’s phone began to beep at him.  
  
“Wade wants to know if I found you,” he said looking down at the text.   
  
“Nope, you didn’t find me” Jack said with a yawn.   
  
“I didn’t huh? Well that’s to bad, because we were all going to head to Din Tai Fung for dinner, but hey, if you’re too tired to go…” Mark explained with an air of humor.   
  
Jack literally bounced off the bed and was bouncing up and down in excitement in moments. This caused Mark to laugh, something that Jack always loved to hear. He also loved Din Tai Fung, it was an Taiwanese restaurant in town that had some of the best dumplings ever. He wasn’t about to pass up a chance to go to dinner there.   
  
Mark placed a hand on his back as they left, and Jack couldn’t help but smile. It felt good to be with his friend.   
  
Once downstairs they were not able to avoid the group of tweens and their parents as they tried to exit the hotel. So they agreed to a few pictures before they were on their way. They thought they met with everyone, but there was one who didn’t get a chance to talk to them.   
  
The young man, who looked to be about 17, tried to get Jack’s attention, but he was speaking so softly that Jack never heard him, and so as the happy green haired Irishman left, with a wave to his fans, the tall, lanky stranger stepped back into the shadows, furious that he had been missed. As if he had been purposely snubbed. 


	7. The Incident

After finding Jack, and escaping the hotel, they left for the restaurant, where they met up with Bob, Wade, Molly and Mandy. They enjoyed their meal, talking, laughing, sharing dishes with each other, overall it was a great time. Once their meal was done and paid for, they all went out into the crisp night air, to head back to the hotel. Mark and Jack led the group down the sidewalk talking with the others as they slowly made their way back. When they got to the hotel, they were on the other side of the street, the sun had already set, and the street lights were ablaze to light their way. Jack was laughing at something Bob had said as he stepped down from the curb, he looked both ways, and not seeing any threat of traffic, started to walk out into the street.   
  
Everything after that seemed to happen in slow motion for Mark. He looked up just in time to see a car pull out of parking spot haphazardly and began barreling towards Jack. Panic set in immediately, and he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that if Jack didn’t move NOW he’d be hit by the vehicle that was gaining speed far too quickly to be safe. Jack was the only one not paying attention as he had turned to look back at Bob, still laughing. He looked up into the headlights just as they were a few feet away from him.   
  
Before he could even really think of what he was doing, Mark stepped out and reached as fast as possible and grabbed Jack by the back of his shirt yanking the man backwards with all his strength, while also grabbing him by the arm as soon as it was in reach, to get a firmer grip on Jack to ensure he got him out of harms way fast enough.   
  
It was just enough to ensure the gamer's safety, as the car sped past very nearly taking him out. Jack ended up falling into Mark’s arms as they fell backwards, and he hit the pavement on his ass as he took Mark down with him. Once the incident was over, time for Mark went back to normal and everyone in the group was shocked at what just happened.   
  
“What the fuck?” was Jack’s response.   
  
“Did you see that?” was someone else's.  
  
Wade ran out into the road to try to get a license number, while Bob was already on his phone calling the police.   
  
Mark, who practically had Jack in his lap, hugged him tight, as his breathing was fast, and his eyes shut tight. All he could think was, It almost happened, he almost died. I could have lost him forever. He was furious, and scared at the same time.   
  
Wade helped them both up off the ground, angry that he couldn’t get the license information. He did however take note of the make and model of the car though, so they had that at least. Bob put his phone away as Mark and Jack brushed loose gravel off.  
  
“The police will be here in a few minuets,” he said with an angry expression. Mark had seen Bob upset before, but nothing like this.   
  
After making sure Jack was physically okay, they crossed over to the hotel, taking special care to make sure the road was clear. Once they got in, Bob went straight to the desk and requested a conference room for them to meet the police in after as he briefly explained what happened. They were taken to a medium size room that was just down from the front desk area.   
  
The room had a window that looked out into the parking lot, a long table in the middle surrounded by office chairs, and a couple posters of unknown paintings adorned the walls opposite of each other. Jack sat down in the chair closest to the door, and he appeared to be in shock. Mark sat down in the next chair over, and moved it to be as close to his friend as possible. He placed on hand on Jack’s shoulder, and held his friend’s hand with his other. Jack had yet to say anything else, and this worried him a lot. The man’s appearance was so different from no more than half an hour ago. He was ash white, his eyes were wide as he kinda stared off into space, and worst, he wasn’t smiling at all. He just sat there, looking lost. Mark wanted nothing more than to pull him into his arms, and hold him, so that he would know he was safe and everything was going to be alright. Mandy and Molly followed behind them, and tried to talk to the Irishman, but he looked briefly at them, gave them a small forced smile, before he went back to staring straight ahead again. Bob and Wade were just inside the door talking about the incident while they waited for the police to show up.   
  
Mark started to rub small circles across his friend’s back, as he intertwined his fingers with the man’s. The women had gone to sit down and had a quiet conversation with each other.   
  
“Seán,” Mark said quietly, leaning in closer to his friend’s ear. He didn’t want to startle him. Blue eyes turned and looked straight into his brown. As if searching for something. “Talk to me, what’s going on in that green head of yours, are you okay?”   
  
Jack kept his gaze locked with Mark’s, when his eyes turned red, and a tear rolled down his cheek.   
  
“I should be dead,” Jack whispered, his eyes wide, and his grip on Mark’s hand tightened.   
  
“But you’re not, you’re not Seán, and that’s what’s important,” Mark said cutting him off. He moved his hand from his friend’s back to the back of his neck. He wanted to make sure Jack kept eye contact with him, so he could see how much he meant his words.   
  
He could feel his own eyes start to burn from the emotions welling up inside of him, and his heart began to beat harder in his chest. Without thinking twice, he pulled Jack into a firm embrace, as far as sitting in chairs would allow. He held his friend tight, hoping that all the feelings he felt for the Irish lad would seep into him so he knew how much Mark cared. He didn’t understand why Jack was in so much shock. He would have figured by now the man would be pissed off, storming angrily around, or even laughing about how close he came to death, comparing it to a video game, but to see him in such a state scared him. He had a feeling Jack hadn’t been doing well lately, and this just confirmed it.   
  
Ten minuets later and the police were there. Everyone, including Jack, gave their statements, with Wade giving the officers the best description of the car as he could. After phone numbers were exchanged, and calling cards were collected from the officers, they decided to call it a night. It was already close to ten pm, and everyone was exhausted. Jack was finally coming out of his shock, and talked more as they took the elevator up. Thankfully they were all on the same floor, with their rooms just slightly spaced out. Jack’s room was the second to the last room on the left, on the same side of the elevator. While Mark’s room was two down from Jack’s and on the right. Bob and Wade’s rooms were next to each other, and they were four down from Jack’s. As they all got to their doors, Mark decided at the last minuet to follow Jack to his room.   
  
“Come to tuck me in Markimoo?” Jack said half-heartedly as he opened his door.   
  
“I thought you might also like a bed time story,” Mark said with a grin. This earned a small chuckle from his friend. Jack just shook his head and entered his room, with Mark on his heels.   
  
Jack didn’t even bother with formalities, he and Mark were close enough friends, he didn’t have too. He just kicked off his shoes, pulled off his shirt and plopped down on his bed, face turned away from Mark, looking out towards the window. The curtain was slightly drawn, and you could just make out the stars as they tried to outshine the city lights.   
  
“You going to at least get under the covers?” Mark asked. “It can get kinda cold at night, remember?”   
  
Jack just turned his head to look at him, but he didn’t say anything. He did however eventually pull his jeans off, and climb under the sheets and blanket.    
  
“There ya go ma. Better?” Jack said sarcastically.   
  
Mark just rolled his eyes, and sat down on the edge of the bed, observing his friend.   
  
“You plan on watching me sleep?” Jack asked from under the covers.   
  
“Maybe. Do you plan on telling me what’s wrong?” Mark countered.   
  
“I almost died Mark, wha do ya think?” His Irish accent becoming slightly thicker as he yawned.   
  
“That’s not the only thing that’s been bothering you, come on, talk to me,” Mark insisted.   
  
Jack heaved a heavy sign, and turned over just enough to look at Mark.   
  
“My girlfriend broke up with me,” he admitted.  
  
“What? When? And why the fuck didn’t you say something?” Mark demanded. He felt hurt that Jack didn’t tell him sooner, didn’t his friend trust him?  
  
“Two months ago, she left me for someone else,” Jack said turning away. “I didn’t say anything, cuz I didn’t want to burden ya with my problems,” he explained.  
  
“Fuck that, you should have said something, I would have been there for you,” Mark said.   
  
“I just … I don’t know. I’m sorry,” Jack said sadly.   
  
“Don’t be sorry, just next time, tell me when somethings bothering you, okay?” Mark said gently.   
  
“Yeah, alright,” Jack said softly.  
  
“Get some sleep Seán,” Mark said and moved to the orange chair. He really did plan on watching Jack sleep, he was worried, and now he knew it wasn’t just about tonight’s incident. Jack didn’t argue back, so Mark left him be, as he got comfortable in the chair.   
  


**~*~**

  
  
As Jack laid there feeling exhausted he thought about what had happened earlier. One moment he was laughing at some comment Bob had said, and the next his life was flashing before his eyes. It was only because Mark was brave enough to save his life that he was even alive. Had Mark been only the tiniest bit slower, not only would Jack have died, but so would Mark from also getting hit by the car. However, Jack wasn’t even thinking about how close he had come to death, but how he almost lost his best friend in the entire world. The idea of Mark dying nearly killed him. As he lay there, knowing Mark was still in the room, silent tears rolled down his face and fell onto his pillow, and again he was greeted in sleep with another bad dream. Only in this one, it was Mark laying on the cold pavement, having been hit by the car, laying in his arms, dead and lifeless, and all Jack could do was scream and cry.  
  


**~*~**

  
  
After a while, Mark could hear Jack’s steady breathing indicating he was indeed asleep. He sat there, letting the past few months play out in his mind. He tried to recall when he first noticed Jack’s change in attitude. When he first started to look more tired than usual. When the light in his eyes had faded, and when his laughter wasn’t as bright and cheerful. Jack did a good job wearing a mask for his videos, but he tend to let it slip when he was talking with Mark, Bob and Wade. Even they noticed something was a little off, but they didn’t seem as bothered with it as he was.   
  
  
Eventually Mark fell asleep in the chair, but was woken by the sounds of a faint cry. He sat up straighter, and blinked his eyes to get the sleep out. The sound was coming from the bed, and so he quietly got up and walked over, only to find Jack whimpering in his sleep, with a look of fear etched onto his face.   
  
“Seán?” Mark said quietly, gently nudging the young man, but it didn’t wake him. He thought perhaps some skin to skin contact might shock him awake, so he placed his hand on Jack’s chest, as the covers had been pulled back by Jack’s movements. “Seán,” Mark tried again. Only this time, Jack grabbed his hand and held onto it. This seemed to calm him, as his body stopped twitching and the whimpering faded into peaceful slumber once more. Not wanting to disturb him, Mark carefully climbed into the bed, and laid on top of the covers close to his friend, hoping the closeness would keep away what ever nightmares Jack was having. After watching Jack sleep for a while, Mark eventually fell sleep himself, forehead to forehead, holding his best friends hand with both of his.


	8. Perfect

Jack woke the next morning feeling heat radiating on his face and chest. At first he thought he had covered himself with to many blankets, but when he cracked his eyes open he was surprised to see Mark’s face close to his own. At first he just laid there, letting his eyes adjust to the light and letting his eyesight come into focus. As he did, he studied his best friend’s face for a moment. He looked so peaceful, so … beautiful. Jack had always been in awe of Mark’s natural beauty, sometimes he didn’t think it was fair how one man could be so perfect. From his outward appearance, to the pure beauty of his heart and soul. Always so giving, and worrying about others, putting them before himself. He gave a little sigh at the thought. It made him want to touch the other man, even just a little. To feel the softness of Mark’s skin against his own, the notion caused his heart to tighten, and put butterflies in his stomach. He thought a small touch couldn’t hurt, but when he went to reach up, he found his hand was captured by both of Mark’s. This made him smile, here he was already touching the man. Many questions were running through his mind, like why was Mark even laying beside him, albeit over the covers, holding his hand? Why did he have a bunch of butterflies in his gut right now. How can someone, whom he’s seen hundreds of times, look so damn beautiful while asleep?  
  
But considering how content he felt, he really didn’t mind, because in this moment, he felt at peace with himself. The sadness that usually felt like a cold, wet, heavy blanket weighing him down was gone, replaced with light, warmth, and a pleasant feeling.   
  
Mark began to move, so he slowly extracted his hand from Mark’s, and turned on to his back while stretching out his whole body. He turned to face the ceiling and laid his hands above his head before turning back to face Mark, who was slightly blushing.   
  
“Morning sunshine,” he said with a smile. Mark just grunted a morning while sitting up, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. “I thought you said it was cold sleeping on top of the covers,” Jack said without thinking.  
  
“You want me to be under the covers with you next time?” Mark asked.   
  
It was Jack’s turn to blush as he felt his cheeks begin to burn red. He sat up and turned away from his friend letting his legs dangle off the side of the bed.  
  
“Maybe,” Jack whispered to quiet for Mark to hear, but enough to realize what he had said out loud to himself. The answer totally took him by surprise.   
  
“Owe, damn,” his friend said, and Jack turned and found Mark rubbing at the base of his neck on the left side.   
  
“You alright?” he asked concerned.   
  
“Just got a kink in my neck from sleeping in to many chairs.” Mark was trying to rub out the obvious knot that had formed in the crook of his neck.   
  
Jack climbed around the bed, and positioned himself behind Mark and brushed his hands away.   
  
“Here, let me,” he said softly.   
  
He rubbed his hands together for a moment to make sure they were warm, and then began to rub out the knot that was causing his friend grief. He could feel Mark’s shoulders slump and relax as he massaged the tension away.   
  
“Where did you learn how to give a massage?” Mark asked a bit surprised.  
  
“The Internet,” came Jack’s reply.   
  
“What?”  
  
“Well after that amazing hand massage you gave me last year, I couldn’t let you also be better at those then me, now could I?” Jack teased.   
  
This statement made Mark pull away for a moment and look at him questioning.   
  
“Better than you? What is this a competition?” Mark asked.  
  
“No, of course not …” Jack felt like he started something he didn’t intend.  “It’s just …”   
  
“Just what?” Mark asked turning forward again so Jack could continue rubbing out the knot.   
  
“Just that you’re always so good at everything so … perfect,” Jack admitted.   
  
This caused Mark to laugh and Jack sat back on his heels pausing in his task, but keeping his hands on Mark’s shoulder.   
  
“Perfect? Are you kidding me?” Mark turned slightly to look at him, making him drop his hands away. “I’m far from perfect Jack, if anything I have a lot of living up to do if I want to compare to you,” he said looking him right in the eyes.  
  
Jack was suddenly humbled, and he looked down at this lap, where his hands were now idle.    
  
“I’m not perfect,” Jack said softly. He felt the bed shift and was taken by surprise when Mark placed a few fingers under his chin and lifted Jack’s gaze to meet his.   
  
“You are to me,” Mark said equally softly.   
  
Jack just sat there stunned, unsure of what to say in that moment. He could see Mark’s face flush, and eventually his friend looked away as he got up from the bed.   
  
“I should get back to my room and get ready, … I’ll … um see you later,” the gamer said before he grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.   
  
Again, Jack was slow to respond, and didn’t process Mark leaving until the door was already closing. He fell forward into the bed.   
  
“FUCK IT ALL TO HELL!” he yelled into his pillow, while punching it with his left hand. “Good going you bloomin’ idiot, just fucking mess up another relationship, what the fuck is wrong with me?” His eyes began to burn, but he didn’t bother with keeping the tears away, and they soaked the pillow as they fell.   
  
After a while, he got up and grabbed his phone, and quickly sent a text out, hoping to mend what he may have just broken.  
  
 **Hey, sorry I was an idiot earlier. I just never been called perfect before. Took me by surprise. Still friends?**  
  
Jack held his breath as he pressed send on his phone. He waited for what felt like forever, and as he was about to give up, his phone buzzed in his hand.   
  
**No biggie. Coming to breakfast? I made sure to save some waffles for you.**  
  
A huge boulder of worry and self doubt just lifted off of his shoulders, and he smiled and whooped for joy. He quickly got himself ready for the day and left to meet his friends for breakfast, and the start of the PAX convention. 


	9. Cards against Humanity

The rest of the day went as well as could be expected. Mark was saving him a seat along with some waffles, and afterwords they were off to PAX. They did their usual rounds to all the booths they wanted to visit, and met with many of their fans. One fan asked him if he wouldn’t mind holding onto a small box for his girlfriend for only a minuet. He had explained that he wanted to surprise propose and Jack agreed. He thought it was so sweet and touching to be apart of someone’s life for such a special moment. When the man brought his girlfriend over, Jack’s task was to give her a hug and than say that she had won a special prize. He then handed her the box, and pointed to her boyfriend who was on one knee. Her boyfriend proposed right there, and of course she said yes, which made Jack all giddy with happiness, yet, in the back of his heart, a pin prick prodded at him, reminding him of his own short comings. He wished them both the best and walked away, slightly heavier hearted than before. Eventually it was time for Mark’s panel, that he, Bob and Wade were to be on.   
  
“Ladies and gentlemen, it is with great pleasure that I introduce to you the greatest Lord of the Minions … WADE!” came Mark’s voice over the crowd, which cheered as Wade bounded out on to the stage.   
  
There was a table, with a long tablecloth on it that reached down to nearly the floor, with the PAX logo printed on the front, and four chairs lined up along it. Wade took the seat farthest down the table at the end.   
  
“Please welcome the most bad ass lawyer of all time … BOB!” came Mark’s voice again as Bob came out and took his seat on the other side of the table, closest to where he came on stage. Wade just shrugged his shoulders at him, as if to say, Why are you all the way down there?  
  
“For all you ladies out there who love their lucky charms, JACKSEPTICEYE!” Mark called again out to the cheering crowd. Jack, who was laughing so much that he had to hold his stomach, came out, and waved to the crowd. He then stood next to the seat near Bob, giving the man a high five. Then Wade said something, which made Jack go over and give him a high-five also.   
  
“Now, for the man you’ve all been waiting for … MARKIPLIER!” Mark was saying as he entered the stage as the crowd cheered. He walked past Jack, lightly brushing up against him as he went and stood near his seat.   
  
He was encouraging the crowd to cheer, before he swiped his hands in a cross over motion, indicating he wanted them to stop. Eventually the crowd quieted down and Mark was able to be heard. Jack took his seat and waited for the man to get things started. Mark went over the mandatory fire hazards, and then got the crowd pumped up with talk about their game, while cracking a few jokes. Which may or may not have also been warnings to anyone whose never watched any of their videos and wouldn’t be expecting dick jokes, many references to boobs, and general hilarity all around, with the occasional curse word thrown in for good measure.   
  
“Okay, so I’m sure many of you know how this game is played,” Mark explained to the audience as he was kinda shuffling the white cards around a bit, while Jack was shuffling the black cards. “We each have seven cards to choose from, and we pick more as we go along, the best answer to the black card wins,” he finished explaining. “Now, since I pooped last, I get to be the Card-Czar first” he also said.   
  
“Wait, what?” Wade said.  
  
“NO, I did,” was Jack’s reply.  
  
“I do believe I pooped this morning,” Bob added.   
  
“Well I pooped this morning also,” Wade said looking down the table.   
  
“Yeah, what time?” Mark asked.  
  
“Like, ten am?” Wade said.  
  
“Well I went an hour ago,” Bob said.   
  
“Okay, fine, Bob, you can go first,” Mark decreed.   
  
So Bob picked the top black card and read it out loud after everyone had picked their white cards.   
  
“A Romantic, candlelit dinner would be incomplete without blank.” He said.   
  
Jack was already giggling, and Mark was snickering as Wade just grinned. They all passed their cards down to Bob, who shuffled them and read them out loud.   
  
“A Romantic, candlelit dinner would be incomplete without 8 oz. Of sweet Mexican black-tar heroin.” Bob said with a laugh.   
  
“Oh God,” Jack said laughing.   
  
“That’s one hell of a dessert,” Mark said.   
  
“Would be incomplete without the female orgasm,” Bob continued. This caused all the men to laugh out loud.   
  
“WOW, No, I can’t say I disagree with that,” Wade spoke up, his face turning bright red.   
  
“Shall we call Molly about that?” Jack said, but this earned him a death glare from Wade, while Bob and Mark laughed even harder.   
  
“Would be incomplete without three dicks at the same time.” Everyone was already still laughing from the last one, just continued with this answer as well. “Wow, so many choices,” Bob said wiping at his eye under his glasses, before pushing them back up on his face. “But I’m going to have to with the female orgasm,” he said with a smile.   
  
“I bet Mandy loves romantic dinners,” Mark said with a laugh as he collected his black card.   
  
“Damn right she does,” was Bob’s snarky reply.   
  
Next it was Jack’s turn and he flipped over the top black card.   
  
“Just saw this upsetting video! Please retweet!! #Stop blank” he said smiling.   
  
The others took a moment to pick out their best cards before laying them down. Jack shuffled them a bit and then read the first one.   
  
“Just saw this upsetting video! Please retweet!! #Stop Asians who aren’t good at math,” Jack said laughing, knowing this was going to get a reaction.   
  
“WHAAAAT?” Mark said in a mock outrage. “There’s no such thing!” he argued, flailing his arms about. Which just caused everyone one to laugh more. However in his over dramatic hand gestures, he accidentally knocked over Jack’s open bottle of water that was sitting near the edge of the table, spilling some water on Jack’s pants. “Oh Shit! Sorry dude,” he said quickly trying to brush it away.   
  
In his attempt to right his wrong, he went to swipe the water down Jack’s pants, to push it off before it soaked into the material, only his hand went up higher than he intended and it lightly brushed up against Jack’s groin for a brief second. Causing the green haired man to react with a shock, this of course got Bob and Wade’s attention.   
  
“What are you doing Mark, groping Jack under the table?” Bob had to say out loud. Which of course caused Mark to laugh, while Jack suddenly felt embarrassed. The entire room exploded with laughter, with calls of Septiplier.   
  
“Mark, are you feeling up Jack again?” Wade asked sarcastically.   
  
“Noooo?” Mark said, playing it off, although his cheeks were turning a nice shade of pink, while Jack was laughing, but also bright red himself.   
  
“Next time take it a little slower,” Jack said decidedly playing along, and waggled his eyebrows at Mark.   
  
“Oh … okay,” Mark said laughing, while reaching out and actually rubbing Jack’s thigh, to which Jack gave a reaction of rolling his eyes and leaning back in fake pleasure.   
  
Though, truthfully, he was rather enjoying the attention, in fact if Mark didn’t stop soon, he’d really embarrass himself, by not being able to hide the bulge that was in the process of building. He scooted his chair in a little closer to the table, just to be safe.   
  
“Okay, Just saw this upsetting video! Please retweet!! #Stop Harry Potter erotica,” Jack said getting them back on track.   
  
“That’s never going to happen,” Mark said.  
  
“That’s about as unlikely as stopping Septiplier,” Bob added, to which all the men nodded in agreement. Which of course caused a reaction from the crowd.   
  
“And finally, Please retweet!! #Stop The screams … the terrible screams,” Jack said looking fake horrified. “Good God!” he said laughing.   
  
Mark was just laughing and Bob and Wade were both snickering.   
  
Jack considered for a moment which one he should choose, pushing the Harry Potter card to the side, as it wasn’t really a contender.   
  
“I’m going to have to go with this one,” he said pointing out the card about the Asians, to which Wade whooped for joy.   
  
“You suck Wade!” Mark countered passing him the card.   
  
It was Mark’s turn and he flipped over the next black card.  
  
“Daddy, why is mommy crying?” he said, and looked sad. “Oh no, poor mommy,” he said trying to sound sad, but not really doing a good job.   
  
The other three handed over their cards and he mixed them a moment before reading the top card.   
  
“Woman’s suffrage,” he said, and nodded. “Makes sense,” and then he turned over the next card. “Why is mommy crying, … Hehehehe … Extremely tight pants,” he said while laughing.   
  
“I think a lot of women have that problem,” Jack said.   
  
“OHHH, that’s not going to score you any brownie points,” Bob said smiling.   
  
“Oh come on,” Jack said trying to redeem himself. “It’s not just women, some men wear tight pants too, … just look at Mark,” Jack said indicating to his friend next to him.   
  
“What? I’m not wearing extremely tight pants,” Mark said and stood up, turning around for the audience to get a good look at his ass. Who of course cheered. Jack, Bob and Wade, leaned over to look at his backside and Mark turned towards Jack and Bob pulling his shirt up to make shirt his ass was completely visible. Jack just shook his head and Bob laughed. Then without warning Mark stuck his ass out and shook it, almost in Jack’s face, but the Irishman leaned back, as he slapped Mark’s bottom.   
  
“Owe, Damn Jack, … not until later,” Mark said winking at the man, while rubbing his ass before he sat back down. Everyone exploded with laughter. Mark then turned the last card over. “Why is mommy crying, a micropenis,” Mark said between loud bouts of laughter.   
  
“Stand up again Mark,” Wade said, and Bob and Jack countered with “OHHHHHHHHH”  
  
Mark however just flipped off his friend and yelled “F You WADE!”   
  
After taking a moment to look at the cards, he choose the one about tight pants, and to this Jack let out a whoop of victory.   
  
“Ahh, come on, the micropenis was funny as hell,” Wade argued.   
  
“Yeah, but you tried to say I had a micropenis, so I couldn’t pick that one,” Mark said.   
  
Wade just pouted.   
  
“Okay, whoever wins this round is the winner,” Mark said passing the black deck to Wade, who flipped the top black card over and read.   
  
“How am I maintaining my relationship status?” … “Oh shit,” He said shaking his head. He could already tell where this would be heading.   
  
Mark, Jack and Bob all laughed as they looked over their cards before they each choose one and passed it over to Wade. He mixed them a bit, while looking down the table, as if contemplating weather or not he really wanted to read them. However, after Mark motioned for him to hurry up, he sighed and went on with it.   
  
“How am I maintaining my relationship status?” he said, and turned the first white card. He laughed and hung his head for a moment. “Being a dick to children,” he said showing the card to the crowd. The other three men laughed. He flipped the second card. “Farting and walking away,” he said laughing.   
  
“This is a true statement,” Bob said smiling. Jack and Mark just laughed, Mark had put his hand on Jack’s shoulder as if to steady himself as he laughed so hard.   
  
Wade just gave them a dirty look and lifted up the final card.   
  
“How am I maintaining my relationship status? … Dying,” he said with a glare down the table.   
  
All the others were laughing hard. Mark still had his hand on Jack’s shoulder, gripping it firmly, and Jack, being daring, reached under the table, and placed his hand on Mark’s leg, near his knee as he leaned forward to laugh at Wade’s expense. Thankfully Mark didn’t flinch, and if Jack had been paying more attention he may have thought that Mark even moved towards his touch. Eventually they quieted down, but Mark never removed his hand from Jack’s shoulder and Jack continued to lean forward to allow for his hand to keep resting on Mark’s knee. He was trying to pay attention to what was being said, but there was a thrill of excitement coursing through him that was a bit of a distraction. Wade chose the Farting and Walking away card, which happened to be Bob’s, so the big guy won the game, and the crowd cheered for him, but this meant that all hands had to be above the table now, to clap for the guy. After the game, they took a few questions from the audience, and then their time was up and they had to leave.   
  
For the rest of PAX, the four had a great time, and Jack found himself feeling happy again. 


	10. Drake Blackelm

Drake Blackelm, as he liked to call himself, although his real name was Randall Pokorny, was sitting in a small, dark motel room, about five miles out of town. He sat on the edge of a worn out old bed, with it’s cheap, faded blankets, that looked messed up as if someone didn’t sleep well the night before.  He was running his long fingers through his black hair, over and over again, as if he was highly stressed. His phone, sitting next to him on the bed, vibrated, and the caller id said Mom on the screen. He didn’t bother to even look at it, as he knew she would just want to know where he was again, and why he hadn’t called her. All that mattered right now was how paranoid he was feeling.   
  
Thursday morning he happened to be at the airport, people watching, playing his favorite game of spot the invisible. It was where he watched, from a distance, the people who were traveling to and from the city, to see if he could spot celebrities who were trying to stay incognito. And since PAX was happening, this was the best time for it. He had already seen many that morning, some of whom were trying to stay low-key, and other’s who were not, and by that evening he hit gold. Jacksepticeye was one of those rare treats, one of his favorites, so he decided to follow the man to see where he would be lodging.   
  
He wanted to get Jack’s autograph, and stuck around the lobby of the hotel in the hopes to obtain one. He wasn’t sure if it’d happen that night, but when Jack and that other guy, Markiplier, came walking out of the elevator he knew this was it. He stayed back, waiting for a chance, but was too shy to approach the Irish man, and Jack never looked his way. Instead, the man spent his time with the squealing girls, and their overbearing mothers. Drake believed he must not have been good enough for the YouTube star, as he figured he had been snubbed. Under normal circumstances he would have been disappointed, and simply moved on with his life, but something about how Jack spoke with everyone else there but him, just set him off. Like something inside his mind just snapped, and he became instantly enraged.   
  
He was outside the hotel while he sat in his car, waiting for Jack’s return, when he saw the man as he was walking back with his friends. Drake figured he would teach the green haired bastard a lesson. It was supposed to be just a scare. He figured since Jack liked jump scares so much, why not give him a real life one. Only, because he had sat in his car for two hours, doing nothing but thinking about how much Jack was better than him, with his successful career, his loving and adoring fans, how much of a good person he was, that Drake really began to despise the guy. So when he started his car, he hit the gas harder than he first intended and went speeding towards the Irishman. The voice in the back of his head kept yelling for him to turn the wheel, so as not to hit him, to swerve his car to avoid making contact, but his anger had taken over, and he ignored all of his inner voices. All he wanted was to see the man go down.   
  
It wasn’t until he passed Jack, who had been pulled to safety, and was speeding down the road, towards the outskirts that he realized what he had almost done. Once at a seedy motel, he searched the Internet, and turned on the TV as soon as he had gotten a room, just to make sure he didn’t actually put Jack in the hospital. Grateful when nothing came up, he was now at a loss. What should he do? The police were certainly looking for him, so he couldn’t go back home, but he couldn’t stay here either. Perhaps if he could get Jack’s forgiveness that would solve everything, but how would he do that without admitting that he was the one that almost killed him? He looked up and around the room, hoping the answer would be somewhere in the dingy place. Then he saw it, a pad of paper and a pen, compliments of the motel, sitting on the nightstand. A letter, he would write Jack an apology. Then, somehow, he’d find a way to get it to the shorter man, without him knowing it came from him. At least this way Jack would know he didn’t mean to do it on purpose, after all, he’s really not a bad person, he had just gotten angry. He grabbed the notepad, and pen off the stand, and got to writing.   
  
After a few hours, and many attempts, Drake finally got what he felt was a good apology. He carefully tore the yellow sheets from the section that held them all together, and re-read what he had written. He felt confident this would get him into the good graces of Jacksepticeye. Perhaps even enough that Jack would mention it in one of his videos, or even still, make an entire video out of the whole thing, and then tell him at the end, how he, Drake, was forgiven. He was sure of it.   
  
Knowing he couldn’t take his car, he found his wallet and looked through it to see how much cash he had. Finding he had very little, he figured he’d have to break into a few rooms to get enough for a cab ride there and back again. So he grabbed his black knitted hat that he always kept with him, and left his bleak room.   
  


**~*~**

  
  
After PAX was done for the evening, Mark and Jack met up with Felix and Ken for some dinner and fun at a local arcade. Inside the small place there was a wall of pinball machines that had five different themed games all lined up in a row. The four friends decided to have a competition to see who could get the best score off of two dollars worth of quarters. Each person took a different machine, and the race was off. Jack had a Star Wars themed machine, while Mark had the Pirates of the Caribbean one. Felix had a Space cowboy themed game, and Ken had a heavy metal meets sugar pop themed game.   
  
“Alright, on three, two, one, go…” Mark announced and they all pulled their hammer to send their metal marble flying through their machines. The sounds of buttons being smashed was heard over the music and sound effects coming from the games, along with a lot of cheering and cursing.   
  
“God Damnit Jack, stop that!” Mark yelled at his machine.  
  
“What the fuck are you talking about, I’m not doing anything,” Jack responded, trying to look over at Mark’s game, while also not loosing his own.  
  
“Not you dingus, Jack Sparrow, he keeps getting in my way of scoring,” Mark said.  
  
“Yeah Jack, stop being such a cock block!” Felix pipped up.   
  
“Fuck you Felix!” Jack said with a laugh, along with the other guys.   
  
“FUCK!” Ken yelled as he lost his first game. “Stupid balls, they never go in the right holes,” he complained.  
  
“Wow Ken, I didn’t know getting your balls in the right holes was such a problem,” Mark quipped.  
  
“Yeah, arn’t you supposed to keep your balls out of the holes?” Jack asked as he hit the buttons hard, trying to get his own ball to roll up the center to go into the Death Star.   
  
“Depends on what hole you’re talking about,” Felix added quickly, and then smacked the machine. “Damn it!” He said having to start again.   
  
“Nobody wants to hear about your tea bagging Felix,” Mark added, he was still doing really well, that is until he went to hit the ball with his right flipper and instead of hitting it up, the ball got under the flipper and he accidentally hit it backwards.   
  
“FUCKING DAMNIT!” he yelled. They had made sure there were not any little kids in the area before starting, since they didn’t want to be heard cursing so much, thankfully, for the moment they had the place to themselves.   
  
“HA! That means I’m in the lead,” Jack exclaimed, feeling triumphant.   
  
“Fuck that,” Mark countered, as he put in another couple quarters quickly to continue his game before the timer ran out. Felix and Ken were already working on their second game.   
  
Jack was starting to get frustrated though, there was a pathway he wanted his ball to take that would score him big points, but he couldn’t hit his ball just right to get it into the metal rings that would take the ball through a slide sending it down to the jackpot. Eventually though, he ended up hitting it so hard that the ball bounced back and slipped past his flippers down into the exit.   
  
“Foook,” he said, making a face. He grabbed another set of quarters out of his pocket and started his second game.   
  
They all continued to make fun of each other, and laughing it up more and more with each try. They had to curb their language as some kids had come in at one point and were playing at the foosball table not to far off, but that didn’t stop them from making lewd comments or dirty jokes.   
  
Ken was the first to run out of quarters, with Felix close behind, so they took note of their scores, which Felix even got to enter his initials into his machine, and then watched as Mark battled Jack. Both were focused on their games, and each was on his third game when Mark suddenly hit the ball so it came back all the way to the left side, which means he couldn’t hit it back up.   
  
“DAMN!” he groaned, and Jack just laughed at him as he was furiously smacking his buttons, he currently had two balls on the field.   
  
Mark grabbed one of his last quarters, but it slipped out of his hand and fell to the floor, rolling out of site.  
  
“NO! I lost my quarter, fuck!” He said, looking around for it quickly, as the timer to continue his game without loosing his score was going down.    
  
“Just take mine,” Jack said.  
  
“What I’m not going to take your last game,” Mark argued.   
  
“Don’t worry about it, I’ve got another quarter in my other pocket,” Jack said, not taking his eyes off the machine, which was currently telling him to stay on target. Mark looked around for it, but didn’t see any money sitting on the machine.   
  
“Where is it?” He asked.   
  
“In my right pocket,” Jack said.   
  
“Where?”  
  
“My pocket, you doof, you want to play, get it,” Jack said yelling in his usual manor.   
  
“Mark you’re about to run out of time,” Ken said laughing.  
  
Without another word, Mark shoved his hand in Jack’s pocket, found the quarter and shoved it into his machine with two seconds to spare.   
  
“You just wanted Mark to feel you up Jack, just admit it,” Felix teased.   
  
“Oh you know me so well,” Jack said pounding on the buttons. “FUCK!” he yelled, throwing his hands up, when his ball rolled right down the center of the machine and past his flippers.   
  
He shoved his hand in his other pocket and grabbed the remaining quarters and shoved it into the machine. Now it was a matter of who could score the most on their last game, as both Mark and Jack were close in score.   
  
After about ten minuets of furiously slamming the buttons, and yelling at their machines, it was Jack who eventually won, but only by a few thousand points. After he entered JSE on the top ten list on the machine, he threw his arms up and whooped for joy, while bouncing in a small circle. The guys gave him a little bit of shit at first, but they all congratulated Jack on a good game, then decided it was best to leave, since the place was starting to get more crowded, and they didn’t want to be mobbed.   
  
At the Hotel, Ken and Felix, whose rooms were on the third floor, waved goodbye to their friends as they left the elevator, as Mark and Jack were on the fourth floor. They were laughing at their own mistakes during the pinball challenge, plus talking about how it would be fun to do that for a video when the elevator stopped at their destination. Mark’s hand had been on Jack’s shoulder, giving his short pats on the back almost the entire time they were in the small space, and it stayed there as they walked down the hallway to their respected rooms. When they got to Mark’s door, they both stopped as Mark got his key card out.   
  
“Today’s been great,” Jack was saying, smiling brightly.   
  
“Yeah it has,” Mark agreed. “Hey, come here,” he said and pulled Jack into a tight hug.   
  
“What was that for?” Jack asked, but still smiling.   
  
“I almost lost you yesterday,” Mark said more seriously. “ … I just …” he seemed to be having a hard time finding the right words. Thankfully he didn’t need to.   
  
Jack pulled him into another tight hug, this one longer than the first, before he pulled back only slightly.   
  
“Night Mark,” he said softly and then with a soft smile, he walked to his own room, leaving Mark to feel all warm and happy.


	11. Fantasy to Dreams

Mark woke slowly on the second day of the convention, laying on his stomach, facing the window, as the sunlight streamed in. He let his eyes drift shut again for a moment, not yet ready to start the day. He knew it wasn’t time to get up yet, as his alarm hadn’t gone off, so he figured he could just lie there and relax for a while. He let the events of the day before replay through his mind. Waking up to Jack, well first going to sleep next to him, then waking up, only to find him saying good morning, instead of freaking out. How he told Jack he found him perfect, something he almost immediately regretted, as he cursed at himself all the way back to his room yesterday for that. How stupid could he have been for saying that out loud, freaking out his friend. Thankfully it worked out in the end though, because by the time they were at his panel, they were not only back to being themselves, things took a turn for … well different. Honestly he wasn’t trying to flirt with Jack, well no more than normal for the sake of their fans, but what happened at the panel was unexpected, to say the least, and he was still trying to process it.  
  
First he splashes water on Jack’s pants, only to brush against the guys groin to wipe it off. Then, there was him rubbing Jack’s thigh, again, not thinking on his part, just going with what felt like a good idea at the time. But then there was Jack’s response later, when he held on to his knee, without any provocation, just suddenly there. It made his heart flutter, and his stomach clench, in a good, scary way. He was lucky they were all laughing so much, so hopefully no one noticed the blush that spread across his face.    
  
His thoughts went back to those moments of lightly brushing up against Jack when he walked out onto the stage, when Jack rubbed the knot out of his shoulder, in fact any moment he could remember him and Jack touching played out in his mind. The memories of feeling Jack’s skin against his own sent a shiver down his body and his face flushed at the thoughts. Despite realizing how important the Irish lad was to him the other day, it never really dawned on him how attracted he was to the man until he found himself getting aroused at the idea of touching him.  


**~*~ Mature Content ~*~**

  
  
_Jack was still asleep, when his dream took a sudden turn from being chased down by a freaky scarecrow with a chainsaw, to running through a door that led to Mark’s spare bedroom._  
  
_Panting from the run, Jack was confused, though also grateful that he was no longer being chased. He plopped down on the guest bed, and let his breathing return to normal when he heard a noise outside the door. Fearful it might be the scarecrow, he looked up just in time to see Mark peek his head and smile._  
  
_“Hey there good looking,” Mark said in his deep sexy voice, the one he normally reserved for his fangirls._  
  
_Jack raised an eyebrow while he raised himself up on his elbows._  
  
_“Um… hi,” he said unsure._  
  
_Mark walked in, and Jack noticed he was only wearing his black Markiplier PJ bottoms and nothing else. He also noted that he, himself, was suddenly only wearing his boxer briefs, and nothing else. Mark walked over to the bed, and looked down at Jack from head to foot, as a sinful smirk formed on his lips. When his eyes reached Jack’s, he could feel his heart beating a mile a minuet, as he was unsure where this was going, and why it fascinated him so. Before Jack could move, Mark learned down and climbed onto the bed and even though Jack meant to move over to give him room, the American straddled his waist instead, and leaned in close._  
  
_“Mark …” Jack said, staring into the man’s brown eyes, noting how deep brown they currently were and how intently his friend was looking back at him. Jack suddenly felt like a rabbit caught in a corner by a fox._  
  
_“Jaccck,” Mark purred as he leaned forward letting his lips lightly brush up against the corner of Jack’s mouth._  
  
_Jack turned his head towards Mark, but wasn’t able to catch those delicious lips with his own. Instead Mark began to place small feathery kisses down the length of Jack’s neck, down to his collar bone, and then across his chest. Mark’s kisses almost reached his navel when he began kissing back up his body. Jack laid back down, and closed his eyes at the sensation of Mark’s lips pressing all over his naked chest. Just as Mark started kissing along Jack’s neck, he felt pressure on his groin and his eyes shot open as he realized Mark was running his hand over his hard erection over top the briefs._  


**~*~**

  
  
Mark turned over to be laying on his back, under the warm blankets and began letting a story play out in his mind. It involved Jack crawling into bed with him, his blue eyes more intense in color and a playful, sexy smirk on his beautiful face. His imaginary Jack straddled his hips, and stared down at him before he slowly leaned down and kissed him full on the lips. Mark let his mouth open slightly as if to encourage Jack to kiss him more passionately. His hands roamed around his own chest, and although he knew he could just take matters into his hand now, he wanted to play it out to make it last longer.  
  
His left hand lightly ran down his neck, imitating kisses that Jack placed along his throat and jawline. His fingers trailed down his chest, while his mind imagined Jack kissing down his body, stopping at his nipples to give them a flick with his tongue. Mark let out a small gasp as Jack kissed further down his body making his way to his belly button, kissing just below it.  
  
He finally let his hand reach down into his boxers, grasping his erect cock. He half considered having Jack give him a blow-job, but instead, since he wasn’t ready for that and figured it he wants it be more realistic, he’d have the sexy Irishman give him a hand job instead. With his right hand he kept touching his chest and throat lightly, as he imagined the other man kissing him, as his left hand stroked his hard member, pretending it was Jack stroking him.  


**~*~**

  
  
_Jack ran his hands over his lover’s back, holding him as close as the American continued to kiss him along his jawline, while rubbing against Jack’s pulsating dick. The Irishman let out a slight gasp when Mark began to suck lightly on the sweet spot beneath his ear, and he pulled the gamer closer to create more contact between their bodies. Mark’s hand was now wrapped around his dick, grasping it firmly, slowly stroking it in an up and down motion, going from the very base, all the way to the tip, causing Jack’s brain to go slightly fuzzy with pleasure. Briefs having magically disappeared, Jack wanted to return the favor, but Mark wouldn’t give him access to his hard cock that was pressing into his hip. So instead he ran his hands over the expanse of the man’s back, and down his muscular arms, groaning as Mark rubbed him off, and sucked on his neck._  


**~*~**

  
  
Mark was slowly stroking his cock, as he imagined it was Jack tugging at him, feeling the sexy man laying against his chest, kissing him passionately. More than anything, he wanted to be able to hold the Irishman, and feel his kisses for real. His whole body ached for Jack’s touch, to feel those rosy pink lips kiss his body, his own lips, and to taste him. His hand began to move with more speed, and firmness, as he imagined kissing Jack, feeling the other man’s tongue in his mouth, as they tasted each other. The pressure began to build, and he had to focus on not going to fast, as he wanted it to last for as long as he could.  


**~*~**

  
  
_Jack bucked his hips up to encourage Mark to go faster, which the other man did, as he moved his mouth to Jack’s, kissing him fiercely. Jack’s body was beginning to tighten up from the pressure of the orgasm that was quickly building. His breathing was coming out in short gasps, and he was now rocking his hips in time with his lover’s hand, enjoying the sensation of Mark covering his smaller body with his more broad and muscular one._  


**~*~**

  
  
The American was now focusing on the feeling of his hand on his cock, with the image of Jack pressed against his body. As his imaginary Jack stroked him faster, it caused Mark to groan with want and desire. His movements were getting quicker, as his right arm laid across his chest, as if holding Jack close to him. The tension was building, too soon for his liking, but it was past the point of slowing down. He was now whispering Jack’s name, his body aching to be touched by the other man. His hips were moving in time with his hand, and his head began to whirl with the pleasure of the orgasm that was about to happen.  


**~*~**

  
  
_In Jack’s dream, Mark was rocking his hips against Jack’s body, rubbing his hard erection against the slimmer man’s pelvis, while his hand was moving stronger, and quicker. Jack moved his hips in time with Mark’s hand, while holding the man as close to him as he could. His eyes clenched tight as the pressure was getting to be to much. When suddenly, as he was digging into the man’s back with his nails, and yelled out his lover’s name as the orgasm rocked his body._  
  
_“MAAAARRRRRRKKKKK!!” He yelled, pushing his head back into the pillows, and thrusting his hips upwards._  


**~*~**

  
  
Just when he didn’t think he could take it any more, Mark’s brain exploded as his load shot over his hand and chest.  
  
“SSSSSEEEEEAAAAANNNN!” Mark groaned out from under the blankets, his body exhausting itself from his orgasm.  


**~*~ /Mature Content ~*~**

  
  
Jack woke just after his orgasm, and found himself breathing hard.   
  
“What the fuck?” he said laying there, all rolled up in his blankets.  
  
 Breathing heavy, his mind was cloudy from the orgasm he had in his sleep. Untangling himself from the bedding, he was genuinely surprised that the wet dream actually caused him to cum. The sheets were now all sticky and wet.   
  
“Damn … that was intense,” he said quietly to himself.   
  
He had never, in his life had such an erotic dream before, much less about Mark. He knew he had always found the Internet heart throb attractive, but then who didn’t. However, he always assumed that Mark was as straight as an arrow, despite how much the man touched him, flirted with him, and just generally acted goofy. He just figured they’d only ever be just friends. Now, if he was honest with himself, he would occasionally let the idea of them being a couple float through his mind, usually when he was browsing through fan art on DeviantArt and would come across Septiplier stuff, which was hard to avoid, but the thoughts never stuck. There was no reason to think about them as an item, until now, it seemed to be on his mind more and more. Clearly, as his dream would indicate, plus there was his and Mark’s behavior as of late.  
  
Once he pulled all the bedding off the bed, hoping the hotel cleaners would replace them, which he felt kinda embarrassed about, he went to clean off in the shower.   


**~*~**

  
  
Mark, satisfied for the most part, laid in bed, with a hand full of cum. He hoped it wasn’t getting on the sheets, but he figured he’ll pull them off anyway, just to be safe. A smile formed on his lips, as he steadied his breathing. Accepting the fact that he found his Irish friend very attractive, he heaved a deep sigh and hoped that perhaps the lad felt the same way. When his alarm finally went off,  he climbed out of bed, and got ready for the day.


	12. Lunch at PAX

**Meet me for breakfast?** Read the text that Jack had received as he stepped out of the steamy shower. With only a towel wrapped around his waste, he quickly texted back a reply.   
  
**Yeah, almost ready.** He sent back to Mark before grabbing a second towel and rubbed it against his green hair, drying it off.   
  
With the towel still around his waste, he stepped out into the main room, and was about to search for some cloths when there was a knock at his door. Curious, he went over and looked through the peep hole. There, bouncing on his heels, was Mark.  
  
“Jeez Mark, give a man some time to get dressed would ya,” he said opening the door.   
  
Mark opened his mouth to respond, but no words came out and his cheeks went pink. Just then, they heard another door open and the sound of a girl laughing echoed down the hallway. Jack grabbed Mark by the front of his shirt and pulled the man in, shutting the door quickly behind him.   
  
“That was close,” Jack said as he walked back into the room, and went past Mark closing the distance between them to mer inches. The closeness set the hairs on his arms to stand on end.   
  
He walked over to the dresser, and pulled out the clothes he wanted to wear for the day and tossed them on the bed. Blue jeans, gray boxer briefs, socks, and a blue v-neck cotton shirt. For a moment he hesitated before he was about to remove the towel, but he figured fuck it, Mark’s seen him pretty much naked before from previous visits, this should be nothing new. Mark, however, had stepped into the bathroom, and it sounded like he was blowing his nose, so Jack took the opportunity to get his underwear on at least.   
  
“So where are we going for breakfast?” Jack called.  
  
“Thought me might try out Citizen Coffee, I hear they have an pretty decent breakfast menu and good coffee,” came Mark’s reply from the bathroom. He came out, running a hand through his already messy hair and took a seat in the orange chair. “What’s with all the blankets on the floor?” he asked. Which made Jack suddenly feel rather guilty. If only Mark knew of his dream this morning.   
  
“Oh, um, spilled some water on them this morning by accident. Figured I’d let the cleaning crew take care of it,” Jack semi lied.   
  
Facing away from Mark, he hoped that the other man couldn’t tell from the sound of his voice that he just fibbed. He got dressed, and was putting on his shoes when Mark got a text message.  
  
“Looks like Bob, Wade and the girls will be there too. Ready?” Mark said looking up.   
  
Mark had pretty much stared at his phone the entire time Jack had gotten himself ready. He wasn’t sure how to take this kind of lack of interest, was Mark giving him privacy to get dressed? It’s not like he needed to. Was he just bored? Jack was suddenly feeling rather self-conscious. Which brought back the feelings of sadness from when his girlfriend had broken up with him. Again, he felt like he wasn’t good enough to be anyone’s romantic interest.   
  
“Yeah,” Jack said without the usual chipperness to it.   
  
“You okay?” Mark asked coming over to place a hand on Jack’s shoulder.   
  
“Fine… let’s get some food,” he said and walked ahead of Mark, who had a look on his face that said, he wasn’t buying it.   
  


**~*~**

After breakfast, they were all due back at PAX for panels, signings and other activities that had been pre-planned out for through-out the day. Mark and Jack wouldn’t be spending the entire day together, as many of their events took place at different times, or different places. However, they did get to spend lunch together in a green room, back where only people who had access could be.

“Do you think Bob and Wade are having fun with Felix and Ken?” Jack asked sitting down in the middle of the brown couch in the room. He had a plate of deli meats and a roll with other items off the buffet table that was set up in a room next door for all the V.I.P.s to have lunch from.

“Probably, Felix said he planned on getting them into a new kind of card game he found,” Mark said following Jack. He sat down next to his friend, on Jack’s left side.

Mark had been having issues looking directly at Jack all morning, because every time he did, all he could see was Jack, wet, and wearing nothing but a towel, with that damn sexy smirk from his fantasy this morning. During breakfast was the hardest, being so soon after his morning activity only to walk right into a mostly naked Jack. It made not pouncing on the man almost impossible.

Then after being yanked into the room, only to realize that Jack was about to remove his towel, Mark ducked into the bathroom, and pretended to make blowing his nose sounds, when he was really trying to think of dead puppies to keep from getting hard. He had hoped Jack took the opportunity to get at least semi dressed when he walked out. He then had to spend the rest of the time pretending to look at his phone, when he was really watching Jack get dressed, admiring the exquisite view. Again, it took a lot of will power to not push the man down onto the bed and ravish him right then and there. During breakfast Jack and he had sat on opposite sides of the table, which he was grateful for, as he may not have been able to keep his hands off the lad. Thankfully during PAX, he had distractions to keep his mind off of the sexy Irishman. Although that didn’t stop them from hugging on the occasion, or flirting with each other for the sake of their fans. From blowing kisses to each other, or Mark trying to tickle Jack under the arm when he came in for a hug. They did the infamous hand hug again, only this time they stood a little closer then perhaps needed, and Mark was always putting his hand on Jack’s back or shoulders. Something he was notorious for, and wasn’t about to stop any time soon. He really couldn’t take advantage of touching Jack more than that though, because they were always with someone, and/or in the public eye. Except for right now, at this moment, they were the only two people in this room.

Mark made sure to sit a little closer to Jack than perhaps needed, but the other man didn’t seem to mind. He had his left foot tucked under his right leg, to steady his plate of food, while Jack just sat Indian style on the couch, so their knees touched. For a few minuets, they just ate in silence, neither sure what to say, when they heard voices down the hallway. Looking up, they were greeted by Danny SexBang, Arin and Suzy Hanson.

“Ohh, food,” Arin said, and Jack told them directions to the buffet table. Arin and Suzy headed back out the door to get some lunch and Dan stayed to talk to Mark.

“Hey Mark,” Dan said, fist bumping the Asian man. “Hi Sean,” he also said to Jack, giving him a nod.

“Hi Dan, going to get some lunch,” Mark asked. He was kinda disappointed that his and Jack’s private time was suddenly cut short.

“I’ll go get something to drink in a moment, I’m not really hungry right now,” Dan said with a smile.

“Dude, you need to like eat a cookie or two, you’re a scarecrow,” Jack said in a teasing voice and a small smile. “Speaking of which, I need some water,” and with that he put his plate of food down, and got up.  “Mark, do you want something?” Jack asked.

“Water would be great, thanks,” Mark said, grateful for Jack’s kindness.

Jack left the room, and before Mark knew it, Dan was sitting down in his spot. Mark was about to say something when Dan started talking.

“So what are you doing tonight?” Dan asked. Mark was suddenly feeling a little weirded out, was Dan asking him out?

“Hanging out with Jack,” he replied trying not to sound like he was freaking out a bit.

“That’s cool, you guys want to join Brian, Arin, Suzy and I? We’re ordering Chinese in tonight and I thought you’d like to hang with us,” Dan explained.

Mark almost release a breath of relief, but instead he shoved a piece of roll in his mouth.

“Shure,” he said around the food in his mouth. “What time do you want Jack and I to be there?” he asked, making sure his friend was included.

“Be at my room about an hour after PAX, I’ll have the Chinese by then,” Dan said, and it was just as Dan said this that Jack returned with two bottles of water.

He stopped when he saw Dan sitting in his spot. He walked over to Mark and handed him a bottle, and Mark could tell that Jack’s eyes were a little sadder then from when he left a few minuets ago. Jack, went over to the far end of the couch, picked up his plate, and sat back down in a chair across the room from them and finished his lunch. Mark noticed that he wasn’t saying anything, when normally he’d be joking, or adding to the conversation. Instead he just sat there, looking down, like he was lost in thought.

“Sure thing Dan, thanks for the invite. Hey Jack, Dan has invited us over for dinner tonight, Chinese sound good?” Mark said to his friend, hoping to cheer him up.

“Oh sure, sounds great,” Jack said with a smile. Though to Mark, he could tell it was a mask. He wasn’t sure if Dan could see through it, but he certainly could.

After that Dan got up and left to get his own lunch, and just as Mark was about to ask Jack to return to the couch, a staff member stepped in looking for him as he was due out in public in a few minuets.

“See ya later buddy,” Mark said and walked over to his friend. Jack wouldn’t look up, so Mark placed a gentle hand under Jack’s chin and lifted his beautiful blue eyes to meet his own. “Hey, cheer up,” Mark said quietly. He ran his thumb over Jack’s cheek for a moment, but knowing they were being watched by the staff member, he dropped his hand when Jack gave a slight smile and nodded.

“Later,” Jack said quietly as Mark turned and walked out of the room.

**~*~**

Knowing he couldn’t just up and leave, Jack had to endure sitting there as the Game Grumps came back and were talking about their day. Jack tried to look happy, but it was getting harder. After hearing Dan invite Mark to his place for dinner, Jack’s heart sank. He knew how much Mark had a crush on the man, hell everyone knew, Mark has made it public a few times on his videos, and he wasn’t kidding either. Jack remembered how many times he’s teased his friend about his crush, only now it doesn’t seem so funny. He wasn’t sure though why Mark wanted him there. He would have thought Mark would want to spend the evening alone with the sex video god. Whatever, he was invited, and Dan didn’t disagree, so why not. Though, Dan could have been being polite not to contradict Mark in front of him. He wasn’t sure anymore. Right now, his heart was hurting, and he just wanted to escape.

All his past relationships always ended with him having a broken heart. Either he was getting dumped, or his friends eventually stopped calling and stopped hanging out and he was left alone. He wanted to yell, but he didn’t want to look weak in front of the others, so he got up and excused himself, claiming he wanted a second plate of food, when in reality he just needed to get away. As he walked out the door, he nearly collided with Dan, the sex god himself, and without really stopping he mumbled an apology and kept going.

**~*~**

Dan just stood there, and watched as Jack walked away, worried for his friend. He could tell that Jack wasn’t happy, but he didn’t know how to ask or if he should be the one to ask what was wrong. He wanted to cheer up his friend, then he got a brilliant idea and went in to talk to Arin and Suzy about it.


	13. Taking a Moment

Jack didn’t see Mark much for the rest of PAX for the day. They only met up here and there in crossing. Like when Mark was leaving a panel that he had been invited to with Cry and a few others, Jack was being escorted to a panel he was expected at with Emma Blackery, and CinnamonToastKen. He was trying really hard to get out of his funk, that feeling of loneliness that he’s been battling for a while, but ever since he had gotten to PAX it has been a roller coaster of emotions. One minuet he’s sad, and feeling down, and the next he’s laughing and feeling like his old self. Right now, he just knew he had to power through his emotions and try to focus on his fans, and what he needed to be doing. People were counting on him to be there and to be his happy self. So with the best smile he could genuinely give, he walked through the hordes of fans, security on either side of him, and made his way to a small platform that was set up with a table, and a monitor on the wall so people in the back could see what was happening on stage. It was Emma’s panel, and so he waited his turn to be introduced, and once his name was yelled he grinned, and waved to the screaming crowd as he walked up on stage. Ken came after him, and the three of them played a game of Fun Employed, though Jack’s heart wasn’t really in it. He’s been on panels before, without Mark, when there was a game, but it just wasn’t the same. He missed his friend. He still had a decent time, laughing it up with Emma and Ken, but was grateful when the game was over, and thankful they didn’t have any extra time for questions. So after their group hug, the trio waved as they left the stage.   
  
He was walking down the required pathway to get back to the greenrooms, when Jack turned and saw Dan off a few feet away, talking with a woman with violet colored hair. He was smiling his brilliant smile, but there was something about it that make Jack think that Dan was perhaps flirting with her. Especially when Dan took her phone and starting typing into it. Jack just rolled his eyes, and kept moving, it made him feel protective of Mark now, more than ever. In fact, glancing back one more time, seeing Dan hand back the phone, and his hand lingering on the woman’s just slightly longer than needed, made Jack feel slightly irritated, but also possessive. He was no longer smiling, but looked determined. So, Dan wanted Mark to join them for dinner, weather he was originally invited or not, Jack was going to be there, to protect his friend.   
  


**~*~**

  
  
The moment he was told that PAX was over, as Jack was gathering his gifts, he received a text from Mark.  
  
Meet me at my hotel room, it read.   
  
Jack raised an eyebrow, but smiled. It seemed like the entire time he’s been here, Mark was texting him as soon as he was available. Jack just chuckled a little at that thought. Once his belongings were put into a satchel that happened to be a gift, the rest to be boxed and shipped, he was on his way back towards the hotel. He wondered what Mark wanted, but then he remember about having dinner with the grumps.   
  
Jack was able to get to his room back at the hotel easily, by taking a back service elevator. The management of the place got on top of helping their V.I.P. guest get around without to many problems, after Jack and Mark had been mobbed in the lobby. He was trying to get his key card out of his pocket when he heard another door open, he looked back just as Mark stuck his head out of his own room.   
  
“Hey, come here,” Mark said.  
  
“Give me a minuet, I have to drop this stuff off,” Jack fumbled with his card, and dropped it.   
  
“Just get over here, you can leave it in my room.”  
  
“No, just give me a minuet.”  
  
“Jack if you don’t hurry they’ll find you,” Mark said.  
  
“What are you talking about,” Jack argued.  
  
Just then the elevator dinged and the sound of many girls laughing and talking could be heard. Knowing he didn’t have time to mess with his lock, he ran over to Mark’s room and ducked in before he could be noticed. Thankfully there was a pillar sticking out into the hallway that blocked the view that would go straight from the elevator to the end of the hall.   
  
“That’s what I’m talking about,” Mark said as he closed his door. “I had to avoid them when I got here, they’ve been loitering around in the lobby for over an hour the manager said.   
  
“Jeez,” Jack expressed as he walked into Mark’s room. Which was set up just like his, only everything was on his right, the opposite from his room. He walked in, and dropped his stuff on the desk that sat across from Mark’s double bed.   
  
“Still plan on hanging out with the Grumps tonight,” Jack asked as he pulled the satchel off and laid it down.   
  
“Yeah, Dan texted me and said they had something special planned,” Mark explained as he sat on the edge of the bed next to where Jack was standing.  
  
They had less than an hour to meet with the Grumps, who were staying at a different hotel, a few blocks away. They could walk, as long as they were able to keep their identifies hidden.   
  
Jack turned and found Mark looking right at him, with that small sexy smile, the one that can melt the entire Internet in a single twitter post, and it was being directed towards him. Jack suddenly found it slightly difficult to breath, and walked towards the window, glancing down at the people milling about, Mark’s window looked out into the parking lot in front of the hotel. He held back the left curtain slightly, as if looking out, but was really watching Mark’s reflection in the glass. Those eyes, and that intense gaze was giving Jack feelings he had never felt before when it came to Mark. Feelings that were more than a lust filled induced dream in the morning.   
  
He had gotten slightly lost in his own thoughts when he saw movement in the window. Mark had stood and moved towards him. In the reflection of the glass, Mark was watching Jack as he came to stand behind the Irishman. He placed his hands on the other man’s shoulders and was rather close to his friend when he began to rub small circles into Jack’s back shoulder muscles.  
  
“You’re tense,” Mark said softly.   
  
“It’s been a long day,” Jack responded quietly, dropping his hand from the curtain.   
  
He didn’t want to seem stiff or uptight around his friend, so he closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax into Mark’s hands. Wearing only a t-shirt, it was easy for Mark’s hands to roam around his back, and the man seemed to be taking advantage of that. He simply let his mind clear of all thoughts as Mark massaged away the stress and anxiety of the past two months. They didn’t speak at all, as Mark rubbed the knots from Jack’s shoulders, then down into his back. It was getting difficult to stand and he now understood why people would normally be laying down for this sort of thing. However, before he lost the ability to stand, Mark slowly stopped but didn’t step away. Instead he wrapped his arms around Jack’s shoulders, giving him a hug from behind, and Jack could feel Mark rest his head against the back of his. Jack brought his hands up to rest on Mark’s. So for a moment they stood there, without words, simply existing. Yet, despite how long they were standing, it was over far to soon, because no sooner did Mark pull away, then Jack already felt lonely.   
  
“We should get going,” Mark said looking down at his watch.   
  
“Yeah, probably,” Jack said and he followed his friend out, now wishing they didn’t have to go.   
  


**~*~**

  
  
They made it to the Hilton, where the Grumps were staying, and from directions given to him from Dan, they made their way to the the suite that they were staying in. As Mark and Jack entered the room, it was clear that Dan, Arin, Suzy, and Brian were being treated to a much nicer stay in Seattle than they were.   
  
“Welcome to the love nest,” Dan said answering the door with a wave of his arm showing them in.   
  
Mark and Jack were in awe of how splendid the room was. It was twice as big as either his or Jack’s room, with two double beds along the far right wall, with a curtain that could be pulled to divide the sleeping area from the sitting area. There was a long couch against the wall near the door, with a coffee table in front of it, and a chair across from it. In a small alcove off to the right of the sofa was a small bar, with a mini fridge. Against the wall across the beds, was two desks, with chairs, separated with a smaller table, that held a large TV sitting on top. Beside a desk, closest to the door, was a small bookshelf holding a variety of books. Next to the far bed, closest to the large three pane window, was a door, that Mark assumed was the bathroom. Another door near the other bed, closest to the sitting area, looked like a closet. The walls were a beautiful goldish cream color, while the beds had a warm burgundy color bedding, which matched the color of the couch and chair. All the wood in the room, was a dark mahogany color, and polished till it shined. There were a few pictures adorning the walls of landscapes, and long thick drapes over the window.   
  
“How did you get this place?” Jack asked, clearly in awe, as he walked in and looked around.   
  
“Sponsorship from Hilton,” Dan explained from behind them.   
  
“Nice,” was Jack’s response.  
  
Dan was wearing a gray t-shirt, and jeans, with no shoes or socks on.   
  
Arin was sitting at one of the desks, using his laptop, wearing a black t-shirt and his Arabian night pants, with his hair up in a man bun. Suzy was on the bed closest to the window, facing the desk Arin was at, laying on her stomach, while reading a magazine. She was wearing an army green t-shirt, a black skirt, and she still had her heels on.   
  
“Have a seat,” Dan offered. “Want anything from the bar Seán?” Dan offered.   
  
“I’ll just have water,” Jack replied.   
  
“I’ll have the same,” Mark also said taking a seat on the sofa.   
  
It was long enough you could easily fit four people across it. Mark took the seat against the left arm, so he could lean against it, while Jack sat down next to him, but not as close as they had been earlier in the day. Dan brought them their bottled waters, and sat in the chair that was across from the sofa, on the other side of the coffee table.   
  
“Where’s Brian,” Jack asked just holding onto his water.   
  
“He’s out getting dinner, he should be back anytime,” Dan explained, when there was a knock at the door.  
  
“Or perhaps sooner,” Mark suggested opening up his water bottle, and took a drink.   
  
Dan went to the door, and after checking through the peep hole, opened it and invited in a tall, young woman with long violet hair. She smiled sweetly at the taller man, as he took her hand and placed a kiss on her fingers. Dan then walked her over to the small group and introduced her.   
  
“Gentlemen, this is Shavanna, Shavanna, this is Mark and Seán,” he said and she smiled brightly and gave a small wave.   
  
“Dan?” Mark asked questioning, he wasn’t expecting a fan girl to be hanging out with them tonight. He thought it was just friends.   
  
“No worries Mark,” Dan said with a wink before he brought her over to Arin and Suzy introducing them to her.   
  
“Think she’ll be staying?” Jack asked looking over at him.  
  
“I don’t know, but I hope not, I’d rather be relaxed tonight and not on my guard,” Mark admitted.   
  
“Yeah, same here,” Jack said as he opened his water and took a drink.   
  
They both sat there in silence for a few minuets, each lost in his own thoughts before Mark spoke up.  
  
“Feeling any better?” he asked, turning towards Jack.  
  
“What? Oh yeah, my back feels great, thanks,” was Jack’s response.  
  
“I mean, are you feeling any better,” Mark asked again, hoping to get his point across.   
  
Jack just looked down for a bit, as if having to think about it.   
  
“Yeah,” he heaved a sigh and rubbed at his temple with his right hand. “I mean…”  
  
But before Jack could continue there was another knock at the door, and again Dan went to find out who it was. This time when he opened the door it was Brian, arms full of bags filled with food. Mark got up and helped out, and they got all the food settled on the table. Once everything was situated on the low coffee table, everyone came over to sit around the buffet of food.   
  
“I should get going,” Shavanna said, and gave Dan a hug. She then waved at everyone while saying goodbye.    
  
He took her to the door and showed her out, taking a moment to step out to say speak with her and say his goodbyes.   
  
“Whose that?” Brian asked as he picked up a container full of fried rice.   
  
“She’s a fashion student from South Carolina and she wanted to show me some designs she’s been working on,” Suzy explained. “We’re going to meet next week once we’re back in L.A.” she said taking a plate from Arin.   
  
“Dan seems to be smitten with her,” Jack said accepting a plate also.  
  
“Smitten?” Mark said with a bit of a laugh.  
  
“Yeah, like, he likes her,” Jack explained.  
  
“I know what smitten means, I’ve just never heard you use that word before,” Mark teased.  
  
“What? You think you’re the only who has a diverse vocabulary,” Jack teased back, slightly smiling.   
  
“Sorry,” Mark grumbled but with a smile.   
  
They continued their banter through out dinner, and was joined by the rest as they all got their plates of Chinese food and enjoyed their meal.


	14. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *http://www.ahdwallpaper.net/wp-content/uploads/2015/03/Sexiest-Bold-Pose-Emma-Watson.jpg - Brian's pose

Dinner was relaxed as everyone sat in the cozy living area in the Grumps suite. Mark was sitting on the far left of a long burgundy sofa, with Jack sitting next to him, then Suzy and finally Arin all comfortable along the couch. Dan had the chair that was across from them, and Brian was sitting on the floor, leaning against Dan’s chair. The dishes, black plastic plates and wooden chopsticks had been discarded into a bag, and the remnants of dinner still sat in their to-go containers on the low coffee table. Dan had grabbed his brown jacket, and though he wasn’t wearing it, had it covering his arms, as he claimed to be cold. He also had his legs drawn up against his body, which was a sight, since he was such a tall person, trying to curl up in the plush chair.   
  
Jack was feeling relaxed as he slouched a bit into the soft couch, feeling happier then earlier, glad to be surrounded by friends. Also glad that it turned out to be a group dinner, and not something intimate between Mark and Dan, that he would have intruded on. Suzy was leaning against Arin, who had an arm around her shoulders and her bare feet were tucked under her, which kinda pushed Jack a bit towards Mark, but he didn’t mind. In fact he, and Mark, had taken their shoes off earlier to be more comfortable.   
  
“I have an idea,” Arin said, with a mischievous grin, “let’s play Truth or Dare”.  
  
“What?” Brian said looking over at him.  
  
“Oh, yeah that sounds fun,” Dan put in with a smile, giving Arin a wink.   
  
“Really?” Was Mark’s reply, leaning over to look down at Arin.   
  
Jack just sat there and didn’t say anything. He figured why not, it might be fun.   
  
“As long as I don’t get taken advantage of, since I’m the only girl here,” Suzy put in.  
  
All the men agreed that she’d be respected, and she need not worry.   
  
“I could always call Shavanna back,” Dan offered, but the others preferred he didn’t.   
  
“So how are we going to play this?” Brian asked looking at Arin.   
  
“We’ll play in rounds, and keep everything to the waist and above. I’ll start,” Arin explained.  
  
He looked around at the small group, and then stopped at Dan.   
  
“Dan, Truth or Dare?” he said grinning.  
  
“Of course,” Dan said laughing, “… Um Truth” he said, laying his head against the side arm rest of the chair.   
  
“Are you just being lazy?” Arin asked.  
  
“Maybe,” Dan said laughing.  
  
Arin just rolled his eyes and laughed at his friend.   
  
“Dan, what is your favorite part of your body?” Arin asked.  
  
“What kind of question is that?” Jack asked laughing.   
  
“Right, like we don’t already know,” Mark added.  
  
Arin, and Dan were laughing uncontrollably by this point while Suzy and Brian trying not to add to it.   
  
“Um.. I’ll say my voice,” Dan said.  
  
“Riiiight, your voice,” Mark said  
  
Dan tried to respond but he was laughing to hard to do so.  
  
“Okay, okay, my turn,” he finally said, and he looked around the group. “Seán” he said looking over at Jack.  
  
“Shit,” Jack said quietly, but still loud enough to be heard. “Ummmmm … Let me see,” he thought for a moment, “truth,” he said hoping for the best.   
  
“Wuss,” he heard Mark say.   
  
“Shut up!” Jack retorted.  
  
“Say some good qualities about your crush,” Dan said.  
  
“What?” Jack said loudly feeling confused and slightly embarrassed.   
  
“Everyone has a crush, weather it’s a celebrity or someone they know, so list at least three good qualities of your crush,” Dan explained.   
  
“Oh fuck,” Jack said, as he rubbed his hands over his face, trying to hide his blush.   
  
He closed his eyes, and tried to think. The only real person he was crushing on at the moment was sitting right next to him. He tried to think of someone else he could have a crush on, like Emma, or Felix, but his focus kept coming back to Mark. So he took a deep breath, and thought of three things he could list that were not dead give aways.   
  
“Come on, share,” Suzy was taunting him.   
  
“Alright, … first, their eyes. They have very beautiful eyes,” he said.   
  
“Nice… keep going,” Arin encouraged.   
  
Jack just grinned, but he couldn’t help it, also his face felt like it was burning up from embarrassment.   
  
“Second, their smile. Best smile ever,” he said. Which just received a bunch of a awes, and how sweet.  
  
He took a deep breath, the first two were easy, but how to come up with a third. He had to think, what could he say. Then it hit him, something he always appreciated about his best friend.   
  
“Their heart, they are always thinking of others,” Jack said quieter than the first two.   
  
“That’s so sweet, who is it?” Suzy said with a sweet smile.  
  
“Oh no, that wasn’t part of the question,” Jack said with a laugh.   
  
“I find it interesting that he kept saying they, instead of she. Something you want to share Jack?” Brian asked smiling.   
  
“Umm.. No,” Jack responded quickly.   
  
It was now his turn to pick someone and cause his own mischief. He looked at who he could pick, Dan was out, which pretty much left everyone else. Oh the possibilities. He stroked his chin a bit, with a grin that only said trouble as he looked at each person in turn. Finally he settled on Brian, and asked the man weather he wanted to speak the truth, or be dared. Brian choose the latter, which meant he now had to think of something interesting.   
  
Jack thought for a moment, and decided to have a little fun with the guy.   
  
“I dare you to let everyone in the group pose you in whatever poses they want, and then take pictures,” Jack said.   
  
Brian just looked at him, as if to say, ‘seriously?’  
  
“I get to go first,” Dan pipped up.   
  
He really looked like he was going to be having fun with this as he got out of his chair, and motioned for Brian to do the same. He took the older man over to the closest bed, and told him to lay down. Which Brian did by just flopping down on the bed.   
  
“Come on man, work with me,”   
  
“I’m supposed to let you pose me, not do the work for you,” Brian argued.   
  
The group behind them laughed at Dan’s attempts to get Brian to co-operate. Arin decided to help out and went over to help position the man into a sexy pose, one that would be fitting of any Victoria Secret model.   
  
*They finally got Brian to be laying on his left side, with his top leg, protruding slightly out, over the bottom leg, his torso was slightly turned downward on his stomach, and his chin was resting on his right palm, while his left arm was laying in front of him. After Dan and Arin took some photos on their phones, Brian got up and they all rejoined the game.   
  
“If I see any of those images on twitter, you’re both dead,” Brian threated.   
  
“Ooops, too late,” Dan said sitting down, which made them all laugh some more.   
  
Jack was besides himself with laughter, as he also tried to apologize to Brian.   
  
It was the older man’s turn and he choose Mark.  
  
“Truth or Dare Mark,” he said.   
  
Jack looked over at his friend, wondering what he would choose. Mark just sat there for a moment looking like he was trying to figure out which one would be less dangerous.   
  
“Umm… Dare?” he said. Brian smirked at the choice. “Oh shit,” Mark said as Brian just grinned at him.   
  
“I dare you Mark, to do a strip tease,” Brian said rather nonchalantly.   
  
“What? You want me to get naked?” Mark exclaimed looking both shocked and embarrassed.   
  
“No, you can keep your underwear on, but you have to remove everything else,” Brian explained.   
  
By this point everyone was laughing at Mark’s expense. Jack could feel his cheeks burning, poor Mark, having to get mostly naked in front of everyone. But then again how was he going to just sit there and not drool over his crush. Worst part, no pillows on the couch to hide any sort of bulging problems that may come up.   
  
“Can I at least have some music on?” Mark asked standing up nervously.   
  
“Sure, if it’ll help,” Brian said.  
  
“What’s the big deal, you’ve got what? Three pieces of clothes on as it is, it should only take you two minuets,” Arin argued.   
  
“True, which means your clothes have to stay off after the tease,” Brian said with a smile.   
  
“WHAT?” Mark yelled. “That’s not fair,” he tried to protest.  
  
“No, I think it’s perfectly fair, a two minuet strip tease isn’t really a dare if you get to put your clothes back on right away,” Brian said.  
  
“God Damnit!” Mark said as he walked around a few paces. He ran his hands through his hair like he was about to panic.   
  
“It’s no big deal Mark, it’s no worse than seeing you in your swimsuit, come on,” Suzy said as she tried to be encouraging.   
  
“Fine, whatever,” Mark said. He went over to the TV, figuring they had some kind of music options in the menu. Which it did, so he found a station that played some Jazz and turned the volume up slightly.   
  
Jack moved over on the couch, as he wanted to get a good view of the show, this was going to be fun.   
  
Mark started by shaking his whole body, as if to loosen it up, then he began to dance to the upbeat music that played on the TV. The tempo was going at a pretty nice pace, and he seemed to be getting into the rhythm of the song. He slowly ran his hands over his chest as he gradually moved them down to the hem of his t-shirt, then he took the fabric in his hand, and methodically began to pull the material up over his body. Once the shirt was over his head, he tossed it to the side, and ran his hands over his bare chest, which got a few hoots and hollers from the audience. Jack could see that Mark looked embarrassed, while also trying to look seductive, but was otherwise having fun. Now gyrating his hips, his fingers crawled down his body getting closer and closer to the button on his jeans.   
  
Jack tried desperately not to get aroused from watching Mark’s sexy body move in the dim lights to the pulsating music, unfortunately he was failing at it, especially since Mark had popped the button his his jeans, and was leisurely running his fingers around the top edge of the material. Jack had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep a groan from escaping his throat. Despite the other’s laughing and encouraging Mark on, Jack didn’t want to run the risk of someone hearing him.   
  
Mark had put his thumbs between his underwear and his jeans, and began to push the fabric down slowly. Green boxer briefs were exposed, not to mention the size of Mark’s package, which seemed to really get everyone’s attention.   
  
“Damn Mark, you’ve been holding out on us,” Dan said rather seductively from this chair.   
  
Jack’s eyes flicked over to the other man, as a prick of possessiveness came over him for a moment.  
  
“WOO! Take it all off,” Suzy was cheering as Arin and Brian just laughed.   
  
Jack could see that Mark had his eyes closed, probably easier that way when stripping in front of your friends. At least he was smiling and laughing about it though.   
  
Eventually the jeans came all the way off, and Jack couldn’t help himself, and joined in on the taunts.  
  
“Damn Markimoo, dem some sexy legs there bro,” Jack said to his friend who pulled the jeans off his last foot. Mark responded by tossing the clothes at Jack’s head. Thankfully Jack caught them quickly and held them in his lap. Now he could hide his building erection, while at the same time, he could taunt Mark about having his clothes.   
  
When the song changed to another, Mark stopped dancing, but instead of coming back to the couch, he went over to the closet and found the spare blanket and wrapped himself up in it.   
  
“Hey, that’s cheating,” Jack exclaimed.  
  
“No, Brian may have said I couldn’t get dressed, he never said I couldn’t be covered,” Mark argued.   
  
“That’s true,” Suzy said, coming to Mark’s rescue.   
  
“Whatever, ya big cheater,” Jack said with a smile. Though, he was kinda disappointed, he had been secretly excited to get to sit next to a mostly naked Markiplier.   
  
Mark came back to the couch and sat down in his spot next to Jack, who had moved over to his original place.   
  
“Okay, so that leaves, Arin and Suzy,” Mark said looking at the cute couple at the other end of the sofa. “Hmmmm,” Mark was trying to choose which one. “I choose you, Suzy, Truth or Dare.”  
  
Suzy just smile, and then made a face like she was thinking about it really hard, but was really just being silly.   
  
“I choose dare,” she said with a big grin. This made Jack laugh.   
  
“Really? Ohh, goody,” Mark said with a laugh. “In that case, I dare you to let Arin take a couple pieces of ice and rub them anywhere he wants on your body, under your clothes,” Mark said with a smile.  
  
“What!?” She exclaimed sitting up, as Arin just smiled.   
  
“He’ll warm you up afterwords,” Mark said as if was the simplest answer in the world.   
  
Arin got up and got a couple pieces of ice from the ice bucket that they had on the bar. He than came back and got on his knees in front of his wife, who had her legs on either side of him. Since she was wearing a skirt, he apparently decided to start on her legs, placing the ice on the inside of her knees, and slowly working up her inner thighs, right under her skirt. She squealed from the coldness, and closed her eyes as she gripped the couch cushion.   
  
“What happened to only the waist up?” Dan asked, but Arin just turned around and gave him a look before returning to his actions.  
  
Jack felt like a little kid, he wanted to look away, while at the same time, his curiosity was getting the better of him. Arin’s hands were under her skirt for a few minuets, before they came out and went up her green t-shirt up along her belly. This made her gasp, and giggle at the same time. The shirt never moved, but his hands did, and it just caused his wife to laugh and gasp even more. Jack had to turn away by that point, and he turned to find Mark watching him instead of the action.   
  
“Like my pants?” he asked quietly, not to be over heard by Suzy’s cries of how cold the ice was, or the laughter of Arin and the others.   
  
“They’re very nice, I may have to keep them,” Jack teased with a smile.   
  
Mark just gave him a look before Suzy yelled that it was enough. Thankfully the ice had melted at that point and it was her turn to ask Arin. Her husband chose dare, and so, apparently feeling like she needed a little revenge, she dared him to make out with Dan.   
  
“Woah,” was Jack’s response when Arin didn’t even say anything, but went over and started to kiss his tall friend.   
  
Dan didn’t even protest, but promptly kissed the other man back with the same gusto that Arin was giving. Jack glanced over at Suzy and she had a very lust filled expression on her face, one that clearly said she was getting turned on. After a few minuets, Arin pulled back from the Dan, and with a smirk and a wink, went back to sit with his wife.   
  
“Cool, looks like I get to start again,” he said as he looked around at the group. Then he hugged his wife and picked her.  
  
“Dare,” she said seductively, looking up at him.   
  
Instead of saying out loud what he wanted, he whispered it in her ear. She grinned then giggled as he told her his idea. She then got up off the couch, and walked over to where Jack and Mark were sitting, and without warning, she straddled Mark’s lap.   
  
“Woah, hi there Mortimer,” Mark said surprised.   
  
“Hi Mark,” she said sweetly, as she carefully removed his glasses.  
  
She placed them behind her on the coffee table, and pulled the blankets back to reveal his bare chest. Slowly stroking down his pecks, she let her fingers dip almost all the way down to his lap, before she dragged them back up to his neck. She then gently placed her hands on either side of his head and brought his face down her to chest, and then with a motor boating sound, she used her breasts to motor boat his face. Everyone busted out laughing as Mark was released, and his face was almost as red as the sofa they were sitting on. Suzy got up and returned to her spot in Arin’s lap on the couch.   
  
It was now Suzy’s turn to pick, and she looked over the men before her, trying to decide who to choose. Her gaze fell on Jack, who had a bad feeling.   
  
“Jack, Truth or Dare,” she said.   
  
“Not going to wuss out again are you?” Mark asked beside him.   
  
Jack just looked at him for a moment, and than back to Suzy.   
  
“Dare,” he said.   
  
“OH damn, I suck at giving dares,” she said.   
  
“What? How is that possible, you dared Arin to make out with Dan?” Mark exclaimed.  
  
“It’s easy when it’s Arin or Dan, I know what they like,” she explained with a wink. Jack just laughed.   
  
She sat there, and thought for a moment, tilting her head to the side looking directly at him. It was starting to make him feel a little uncomfortable.   
  
“I dare you to make out with Mark, but you can’t touch anywhere from the shoulders or below, and you can’t use tongue,” she said rather evilly.   
  
“Hey, wait a minuet,” Mark said leaning forward.   
  
“How do you make out without using your tongue?” Dan asked looking confused.   
  
“Simple, it’s going through the motions of kissing as if you’re using your tongue, but your tongue has to stay in your own mouth,” she explained.   
  
Jack just sat there, with his mouth hanging open, he was going to be kissing Mark, on the lips, oh fuck.   
  
“Should there be a time limit?” Arin spoke up.  
  
“Yes, no less than 30 seconds, you can time them Brian,” she said. Brian, who hasn’t said anything started to mess with something on his watch, perhaps setting a timer.   
  
“Why?” Was Jack’s only response.   
  
“Why not? Septiplier away!” She said with a giggle.   
  
“Oh Lord,” he said looking down, then over to Mark. “Are you okay with this?” he asked. He wasn’t about to do something Mark wasn’t comfortable with.   
  
Mark looked at him for a few seconds and than nodded.   
  
“Yep, let’s do this,” he said turning slightly to face Jack.  
  
“Remember, hands on shoulders or above, and no tongues,” came Suzy’s instructions from behind him.   
  
“Right,” Jack said softly. He felt very nervous now. Fantasizing about kissing your crush is one thing, having to do it in front of a crowd was another.   
  
Slowly he leaned in, and closed his eyes as Mark followed suit, as tentatively their lips touched for the first time. He raised his right hand, and placed it on the back of Mark’s neck, and Mark placed a hand in Jack’s hair behind his left ear. At first their kiss was just pressing lips together, but Dan softly spoke up and reminded them they were supposed to be making out. So they both opened their mouths, and began to kiss as if they would be using their tongues.   
  
Although he enjoyed the thrill of kissing Mark, not being able to fully experience the sensation of a proper make-out session left him feeling frustrated. He wanted more, to taste Mark and know what it felt like to have Mark explore his mouth. He wanted to wrap his arms around Mark’s body and pull him closer, he wanted so much more. It’s like it was a tease of what he could be having right now, and it drove him nuts. They moved their mouths in sync with each other, and he felt as Mark pulled him closer as best he could with the man’s hands in his hair and on his shoulder. Jack could tell that Mark was really getting into this and was just as frustrated, which in turn gave him hope. Hope for a chance with the most amazing man Jack had ever known.   
  
Brian called out that their time was up, and they regretfully backed away from each other. They both opened their eyes slowly at the same time, and each smiled a bit as their eyes were locked onto each other.   
  
“That was so fucking hot,” Dan said in a breathy voice.   
  
“Yeah it was,” Arin agreed.  
  
“Mmmhmmm,” came from Suzy.   
  
Jack was so glad he had Mark’s jeans sitting his is lap at that moment, as the evidence of how much enjoyed that dare would be obvious.   
  
“So, my turn?” Jack asked quietly.  
  
“Must have been one hell of a kiss to make you forget,” Brian teased with a grin.   
  
“Fuck,” Jack whispered and he looked down, as the other’s laughed.   
  
He wasn’t sure what to do at this point. The game had certainly taken a turn for the indecent. Deciding he’d at least have a little fun, he looked up in time to give Mark a wink, and than he looked at Dan.  
  
“Dan, truth or dare,” he said as if really challenging the man.   
  
Dan looked at him for a moment, trying to gauge weather or not he should temp fate, and with a cocky smile played on his lips, he said quietly.  
  
“Dare”  
  
“I dare you to give Arin a hand job,” Jack said without even batting an eye.   
  
Mark started to cough, and then laugh.   
  
“Excuse me?” Arin said from the other side of the couch.  
  
“You can take it to the bed if you need privacy,” Jack offered.   
  
Arin and Dan just looked at each other and than before either could say anything, Suzy was up on her feet pulling Arin up with her.   
  
“Come on you two, I’ll be the witness,” she said winking at Jack.   
  
“I think I’m going to go for a walk,” Brian said getting up.   
  
Dan was pulled out of the chair by Suzy and he and Arin followed her to the far bed by the window. Brian closed the curtain that separated the sleeping area from the sitting area. He also grabbed Mark’s shirt and tossed it to him before he put his shoes on and left.   
  
“Are we just going to sit here and listen?” Mark asked.  
  
“You’re not dressed Mark, where are you going to go?” Jack teased.   
  
“I can get dressed,” Mark countered.  
  
“Wheres the fun in that,” Jack said with a laugh.   
  
It was in that moment, that they heard Arin gasp, and then groan slightly.   
  
“Yeah, let’s get out of here,” Jack said changing his mind. He gave Mark back his pants and then went and got thier shoes and in minuets they were out the door.

**~*~**

**Brian's Pose:**

**  
**


	15. Intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Music that inspired the last scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tutkTwf0wK0&list=RD5gsCySoPOQg&index=25)

On the way back to the hotel, Jack and Mark’s hands would accidentally on purpose brush up against each other, over and over again, but due to being outside in the public, even while trying to hide their identity, they didn’t want to attract attention to themselves by holding hands. So their knuckles kept brushing up against each other for the entire walk, but once they were in the building, and safe in the elevator, Jack felt Mark’s last two fingers, hook with his, and he couldn’t help but smile. They didn’t look at each other, as they figured they were on camera, so they kept their hands back a bit, hidden almost behind their bodies. When the doors opened they let go and Jack led the way to his room.  
  
They didn’t speak on the trip down the hallway, being that it was late, and they figured their voices would carry down the hall, alerting anyone still awake to their presence. When they got to Jack’s door, he slipped the key card from his pocket, and slid it through the lock, as Mark stood rather close behind him. Once they were inside Mark placed a hand on Jack’s shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze as they walked into the main part of the room.  
  
Jack was about to toss his key card down onto the nearby desk, when something caught his eye, it was a couple of small yellow lined pages laying on his desk. It looked like a letter, but he knew he didn’t write it. So how did it get into his room?  
  
“What the fuck?” he said sounding angry.  
  
“What’s wrong Seán?” Mark asked coming around to see what stopped his friend in his tracks.  
  
“That’s not mine,” he said pointing to the papers. “Someone was in here,” Jack said realizing the truth, and immediately looked around the room.  
  
Without touching them, he looked down at the papers, and found it was a letter addressed to him.  
  
“We need to call the police,” Mark said instantly and pulled out his phone.  
  
Jack was angry, how dare someone come into his room and violate his privacy.  
  
“Go get Bob,” Mark instructed, and Jack just nodded.  
  
“Right,” he said and walked down to where Bob and Mandy were staying. It was past 11pm, so he hoped he wasn’t waking them.  
  
He knocked on Bob’s door, and after a few minuets a tired looking Many answered.  
  
“What’s up Jack?” she asked.  
  
“I need to talk to Bob, it’s really important,” he explained and she let him in.  
  
Thanking her, he stepped in and found Bob was sitting up in bed, under the covers and flipping channels on the TV.  
  
“Hey Jack … What’s wrong?” Bob could tell right away that something was up from the look in Jack’s face.  
  
“Someone broke into my room and left me a note,” Jack said.  
  
“What?” Both Mandy and Bob said in unison.  
  
“Mark’s calling the police now, but we’d like you to be there,” Jack asked, hoping he wasn’t bothering the man to much, he did look tired.  
  
“Let me get dressed, I’ll be right there, and DON’T TOUCH ANYTHING,” he said as he got out of bed.  
  
Jack nodded, thanked Mandy and left to get back to his room.  
  
After 10 minuets, Bob was there, and the police were close behind him. They had to leave the room as the police examined everything, and Jack wasn’t able to get any of his belongings, but he did have to check to make sure nothing was stolen, or added, besides the letter. Thankfully everything was accounted for, that he could tell. The police took the letters as evidence, but they told Jack he’d get a copy of them, so he could read what it said. The hotel management was also present, and they co-operated with the police in offering up video footage of the area, in the hopes of catching who had broken into Jack’s room. Eventually they allowed the men back in once it was all clear, and they were all standing in Jack’s room when a police officer came back to speak with them.  
  
“Alright, I checked the security footage, and it looks like we have a suspect” and he held up a printed image of a tall young man, wearing black jeans, a black zipped hoodie, and a black knit cap. It was kinda hard to see his face, as it was only a profile image of the man, but it was better than nothing.  
  
“Does this guy look familiar to any of you?” the officer asked.  
  
Jack, Mark and Bob all looked at the image, but no one could say they’ve seen him before.  
  
“What’s that thing he’s holding?” Jack asked.  
  
“How did he even get in?” Mark asked.  
  
“From what we can tell, he has some kind of descrambler device that allowed him to unlock the door without a key card,” the officer explained.  
  
“What the fuck?” Jack said  
  
“Well, don’t worry, we’ll find him,” the officer offered. Bob got the officer’s card in exchange for his own contact information, having informed the police he was Jack’s attorney in this matter.  
  
“Alright, let’s get you a new room,” Bob said.  
  
“He can stay with me,” Mark said before anyone could even move.  
  
“Are you sure?” Jack asked, though grateful. “I mean, I don’t want to impose,” he added.  
  
“You’re not imposing, and I want to make sure you’re safe, so you’re staying with me, safety in numbers” Mark insisted.  
  
Jack wasn’t going to argue, he honestly didn’t want to stay in this room anymore. So without another word, he grabbed his bag, and began packing up his belongings. Mark helped him out by getting his bathroom stuff, which wasn’t much more than his toothbrush, paste and a hair brush.  
  
“You actually brush your hair?” Mark asked with a tease. Which made Jack laugh a little.  
  
“Not really,” he said.  
  
Once his stuff was all collected they left the room, and walked over to Bob’s room, bidding him a goodnight and thanks, then they walked over to Mark’s room.  
  
Once in, Jack dropped his belongings next to the wall, just around the corner and before he could take another step, Mark had him in a tight hug. Jack didn’t even bother to ask why, or argue, instead, he wrapped his arms around his best friend and hugged back.  
  
“What the hell is going on?” Jack said against Mark’s shoulder, still holding onto the other man. Mark held him slightly tighter.  
  
“I don’t know,” Mark said softly. “When we can get a copy of that letter, perhaps that’ll give us some answers.”  
  
Mark pulled back slightly, but not completely. He still had his hands on the back of Jack’s shoulders, and their bodies nearly touched at the waste. Jack happened to glance at the clock and saw that it was 12:32 in the morning.  
  
“Damn, it’s late,” he said resting his forehead on Mark’s shoulder for a moment before he looked up and yawned.  
  
“Yeah, we should get some sleep,” Mark added, now stepping back.  
  
It was then that Jack realized that there was the only bed, which meant he’d be sleeping next to Mark again. Only this time, it was different between them, they had been getting closer all weekend, and Jack knew his feelings for the other man were definitely stronger than ever before.  
  
“Do you mind if I take a quick shower?” Jack asked, needing some time to just unwind a bit.  
  
“No, go ahead,” Mark said.  
  
Jack got some of his things and headed into the bathroom. Fifteen minuets later, after a relaxing hot shower, he emerged and found Mark, laying under the covers reading something on his phone. He began to feel a little nervous again, he knew he shouldn’t, but considering the kind of dream he had this morning, what if he had another like it.  
  
He was wearing just his boxer briefs, as he didn’t think he’d be needing pjs so didn’t pack any, and tried not to let his nervousness show. He walked out and took a moment to watch Mark, as he rubbed the remaining water out of his hair with the white hotel towel. Mark was sitting up, his back and shoulders against the headboard, his left arm behind his head for support, with his phone in his other hand, using his thumb to scroll. He had the sheets pulled up to his waits, while the sheets on Jack’s side were pulled down, like it was an invitation. He could see that Mark was also only wearing boxer briefs, and nothing else. He draped the towel over his head to cover his face completely as he calmed his nerves. Eventually though he knew he’d have to stop messing around and just climb into bed. So he pulled the soft towel from his head and tossed it into the chair and walked over, hoping he didn’t appear awkward or nervous.  
  
He slid onto the soft bed, and pulled the covers up to his shoulders, as he laid his head on the plush pillows. The position gave him a good view of Mark’s side, and abs. He was tempted to reach out and run a hand down the other man’s body, but he kept his hands clenched in the sheets instead. He looked up and saw Mark looking down at him, smiling. There was an charger on the end table that Mark plugged his phone into, which made Jack think of his own phone, but when he was about to get up, he noticed that it was already plugged in to his own charger on the end table nearest to him. He settled back down under the covers and laid his head back down, facing Mark who was now laying down.  
  
“Look, I’m under the covers this time,” Mark teased, which made Jack laugh.  
  
“Well that’s good, wouldn’t want you to get cold,” Jack responded with a smile, and than a yawn.  
  
“You should get some sleep,” Mark said softly.  
  
“You plan on watching me sleep again Merkiplier?” Jack said closing his eyes, they were starting to burn and he could feel his body relaxing as it readied itself for sleep.  
  
“If it keeps you safe,” Mark said quietly, which just made Jack smile. Although they weren’t touching, they were close enough to feel the presence of the other. Jack cracked his eyes open for a moment, and saw a glimpse of Mark’s hand tucked up close to the man’s face, and Jack reached out and laid his hand on it. Mark turned his hand just enough so their fingers could intertwine and they smiled at each other.  
  
“Good night Mark,” Jack whispered.  
  
“Good night Seán,” Mark whispered back.  


**~*~Play Music Here~*~  
**

 

Mark actually did watch as Jack fell asleep. The man’s breathing slowed and his chest slowly rose and fell. Soon, there was movement under Jack’s eyelids, indicating he was in REM and quite possibly having a dream. Mark hoped it was something fun and happy, and not the nightmares he seemed to be having. Eventually his own eyes got heavy and he too fell asleep.

It was the sound of a loud crack outside their window that woke both men up with a start. A violent thunderstorm was fast approaching, and it brought with it high winds, that shook the windows, and a downpour of rain that made a slapping sound as it was whipped against the glass. Both men being jumpy, due to the fear of someone breaking in, were both startled awake from the storm.

Jack let out a small whimper, his eyes closed tight, and he tried to curl himself into a ball, but Mark was too close for Jack to pull his legs up.

“Seán?” Mark asked quietly.

“God damn it, I shouldn’t be letting a fucking storm affect me,” Jack said his voice tense. “I fucking live in Ireland, it rains all the God damn time,” he continued.

“Hey, … it’s okay. … Come here,” Mark said, reaching out to pull Jack closer to him.

Jack shook his head, pulling his hands close to his chest, his face screwed up in a combination of anger and frustration.

“I’m not weak,” Jack grumbled.

“I know that, now just come here,” Mark quietly argued.

He reached out and wrapped his free arm around Jack, and gently pulled him closer. Jack relented and moved forward, allowing Mark to embrace him. Mark slipped his other arm under Jack’s head, so he could wrap Jack up in his arms, to hold him close to him. He felt as Jack slipped his free arm around his torso, and held on tight. The storm outside raged on, with the thunder and lightening sounding closer and closer, meaning the center of the storm was almost over head. With each crack of thunder, Mark could feel Jack give an involuntary shudder. He moved his legs so they would interweave with Jack’s, their bodies coming closer to each other as the sound of rain pelted the glass a few feet away.

Eventually Jack calmed down, and Mark could feel as his body relaxed and his breathing became regular again. Soon Jack was asleep once more, with his head tucked under Mark’s chin. Mark closed his eyes, as he listened to the rain beat down on the outside of the building. Gently he placed a small kiss to his friend’s forehead, letting the green hair slightly tickle his lips. He wanted nothing more than to keep the demons away, and to protect Jack from all harm. Mark truly believed that Jack had one of the purest souls, and was one of the most beautiful people he’d ever met, and he would do anything to protect him. As the storm outside came to it’s crescendo over head, Mark silently vowed that he would protect Jack from whatever evil was out to hurt him. No matter the cost. With one more kiss to Jack’s face, Mark allowed himself to relax and let sleep take over.


	16. The Letter

Jack slowly woke feeling both very comfortable, warm, and surprisingly well rested. He didn’t even bother opening his eyes, because he knew if he did, he’d have to face reality and right now all he wanted to do was spend as much time in this wonderful realm of half sleep, half dream state that he was in. As he laid there, he could hear the sound of birds chirping outside, along with the thumping of a heartbeat that he could also feel close to his face. When he inhaled, as he took a nice deep breath, he could smell a light sent of musk, mingled with some left over after shave, the scent of Mark filled his senses. He also felt strong arms wrapped around his body, which make him feel safe and protected. Though at the same time, he had this over whelming need to also be the protector of whom he was holding. It felt like absolute paradise, and he didn’t want to move or do anything to disturb it. Unfortunately his phone had other plans, and began to vibrate on the night stand near his side. He wondered if he ignored it would it go away, and sure enough it did. Hoping that was the end of that, Jack smiled slightly and went back to enjoying his safe haven. However the universe was not playing nice, and soon Mark’s phone was going off, and this woke the man in Jack’s embrace.

“Wha..” Came the groggy voice of Markiplier.

Jack was disappointed when Mark rolled to his back, and reached over to get his phone. Though he did notice that Mark’s hand that was under his neck, was still there, and squeezing him, as if reassuring him of safety.

“What do they want?” Jack asked as Mark was unlocking his phone and looking at the text that came in.

“It’s from Bob, the police just dropped off those copies,” Mark explained.

Jack laid his head on Mark’s chest, he didn’t want to deal with it. All it did was piss him off, and he was tired of feeling upset. He ran his free hand over Mark’s abs, feeling how his muscles contracted as if the man was being tickled. Then without warning, he felt the pressure of Mark placing a kiss against the top of his head, and he couldn’t help but smile. It was like Mark always knew what to do to make the sadness go away.

“I dun wanna,” Jack mockingly whined, as he ran his fingers over Mark’s stomach.

“I know, but we have to deal with this, it’s not just going to go away,” Mark said gently as he placed his phone back on the night stand, then laid his arm above his head.

“We? It was my room they broke into,” Jack countered.

“It effects all of us Seán,” Mark said.

“I know” Jack sighed, “if they can get into my room, they can get into anyone’s,” Jack said feeling frustrated.

“I was going to say, it puts your life at risk, and I won’t loose my best friend,” Mark said sounding exasperated.

Jack laid there for a moment and took in what Mark just said. It wasn’t everyone he was thinking of, it was him, just him, as if he was the center of Mark’s world. He stopped moving his hand over Mark’s body, and wrapped it around him, straightening himself up to lay face to face with the man. Mark turned to face him, and they were mere inches away from each other.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Jack whispered.

Mark turned his body so he was now laying on his side, facing Jack and he brought his free hand up and slid it into Jack’s messy hair, to rest at the nap of his neck.

“I know, and I’m going to make sure of it,” Mark said, looking Jack directly in the eyes.

“You can’t protect me all the time,” Jack said, trying to lighten the mood.

“Yes, I can, and I’m going to,” Mark said with conviction.

Jack felt his chest tighten at the promise and he felt tears begin to form in the corner of his eyes. Mark watched his facial expression, and then began to lean in, bringing their faces even closer, and Jack, suddenly with butterflies in his stomach, closed his eyes, waiting for the moment their lips would touch. Just as he felt Mark’s breath on his face, there was a loud rap at the door, which was followed by much cursing from both men in the bed.

“Who the fuck is that,” Mark sounded annoyed as hell as he threw the covers back and got out of bed.

Jack turned to lay on his back, also very annoyed, and thought about staying right where he was, but figured it might be best if wasn’t seen sleeping in Mark’s bed by whomever was at the door. Although he did stop for a second, as the phrase, ‘slept in Mark’s bed’ replayed itself in his mind. Then he too, got up and began to go through his bag for a change of cloths. Mark was had just put his own pants on and waited for Jack to finish buttoning his jeans before going to answer the door.

No sooner did Mark open it than Wade came busting in looking pissed as hell.

“WHY THE FUCK DIDN’T YOU TELL ME SOMEONE BROKE INTO YOUR ROOM?” the large man was demanding as he stormed in.

“Quiet down would you, we don’t need to advertise were we are,” Mark said now also getting pissed.

Wade was pacing back and fourth in the room as Bob, who had been with him, also came in. Jack had just pulled his red v neck shirt over his head when Bob was handing him some papers.

“This is the letter that was left in your room last night, you’re not going to fucking believe it,” Bob said taking a seat in the orange chair. He looked like he was ten years older than normal.

Jack wasn’t sure he wanted to read this, in fact, he just wanted to throw it away and be done with it all, but he looked up and found both Mark and Wade looking at him expectedly. So he walked over to the bed, and sat down to get himself ready to read what some intruder left in his room uninvited.

_Dear Jacksepticeye,_

_First I want to say I’m a huge fan of yours. I’ve been a subscriber since you only had a little more than 5,000 subs and were still living with your parents. I love and watch all your videos everyday especially Five Nights at Freddys, you do it way better than that other guy. Second I want you to know that your the coolest guy I know and I think it would be awesome if you know someday we could meet and play some games together._

_Anyway I just want you to know that Im really sorry about the other night. I had a bad day that day, so Im sure you understand. I wanted to see you earlier after you got there but you were to preoccupied with some stupid girls and I guess you didn’t see me. But hey its okay man I know you get busy. But I just want you to know that I got a little angry about that. I mean I was there to see you to and you always say that you are always happy when someone comes up to you to say hi when your out in public but you didnt even say hi to me. I mean I get it you had that other guy Mark with you and Im sure he was trying to get you out the door._

_So anyway as I sat out in my car waiting for you to return I guess I was just angry about how you clearly didnt see me waiting there for you and when I saw you come back I wanted to get your attention. I thought it might be fun to you know give you a little jump scare. Because you love them so much but I guess I got a little to close being mad and all and it may have scared you too much. Sorry about that bro. Anyway I’m glad your okay. If you ever want to meet face to face I’d love to meet. So Im sorry I accidently tried to hit you with my car but I promis it was an accident._

_Your a really great guy Jack dont forget to be more positive._

_Drake._

Jack finished reading the letter out loud and was beside himself with absolute astonishment. The room was silent for all of a few seconds before there was an outburst of cursing and yelling. Neighbors be damned.

“WHAT THE FUCK?” Mark was yelling.

“THIS ASSHOLE TRIED TO KILL YOU!” Wade was adding to the outrage.

Jack wasn’t sure if he should feel angry at this guy, or if he should feel sorry because clearly he had some psychological issues.

“He tried to kill me,” Jack said instead of yelling. The other two had also stopped yelling but were still clearly angry. “It wasn’t me being stupid, he tried to kill me,” Jack said as the realization hit home. “What if he tries to kill me again,” Jack said in his normal voice.

Before he could even move, Mark was in front of him, ripping the pages out of his hand, and holding him by the shoulders.

“Not going to happen Seán,” Mark said very determined. “For the rest of this weekend, I am not leaving your side,” he said.

“What about PAX, we have …” but Jack wasn’t allowed to finish.

“PAX CAN GO FUCK IT’S SELF!” Mark said furious. Than he took a breath and calmed himself down. “You are far more important then any convention,” Mark added.

Jack could see Wade nodding in agreement from the corner of his eye, and he knew Bob was doing the same.

“Where ever you go, I’m going to be right beside you,” Mark said calmly this time.

It was Bob’s turn to speak up.

“Pack your stuff Mark, we’re moving you and Jack out of here and into someplace more safe,” he said as he stood tall. Jack had never seen his friend so serious before.

“Where are we supposed to go?” Mark asked turning around to face the big guy.

“I’ve got connections,” Bob said with a slight smile.

“Serious?” Wade asked.

“Yes, we’re getting your money back for the stay here from the hotel, and I’ll have you in a new place before we’re due at PAX,” Bob said.

“You can do that?” Wade asked.

“Of course I can, I’m a lawyer, more importantly, I’m Bob Muyskens,” he said and with that he pulled out his phone and left.

The others were not sure what to expect, but if there was one thing they knew about their friend, it was when he put his mind to something, it got done. Within 30 minuets Mark and Jack were fully dressed, and had all Mark’s belongings packed up. Jack had his stuff on his shoulders, and Wade was helping out by carrying a couple bags. They left the room, and went downstairs to check out.

Bob was already down there having a heated argument with the Hotel Manager when they arrived in the lobby. They didn’t say anything, but instead they sat down on the leather chairs available near the front desk. Jack could smell breakfast that was being served in the dinning room that was in the first room to the left of the lobby. He was being reminded that he was really hungry, and thought about running in there for a cup of coffee and donut when Bob came back. He handed both Mark and Jack a sheet of paper that looked like a printed receipt.

“The manger refunded both of you for the entire weekend after I explained to him how much trouble the hotel would be in when the police figured out how some kid managed to break in after getting past their supposed security that was set up to specifically protect us,” he explained.

Jack was impressed as he looked down at the total on the paper. Sure enough it was the entire cost of his hotel stay put back into his account.

“Where are we going now?” Mark asked folding the paper and slipping it into his pocket.

“I called the Hilton, the same one the Grumps are staying at, and explained the situation. They have a VIP suite available for you both to stay in. All their regular rooms are taken due to PAX, but one of their VIP rooms is still open. Plus they apparently use different security locks for those doors, so you should be safer,” Bob said to them as they were walking out of the hotel.

“Think we can get some breakfast first, I’m starving,” Jack asked. His stomach was growling so loud he was afraid it would wake the tenants.

“Get checked in first, than food. Okay Jack?” Wade said and Bob agreed.

“So how much is this suite going to cost us?” Mark asked adjusting the bag on his shoulder.

“Nothing, when they heard of the break-in and the attempt on Jack’s life, they insisted that the two of you stay for free. They’re even putting a security detail in the hallway just to be safe,” Bob said with a smile.

“Damn Bob, you know how to get shit done,” Jack said truly impressed.

“Okay, here’s your taxi,” Bob said waving down a Seattle yellow cab.

It stopped by the side of the road right in front of them and Wade walked over and popped the truck to put the bags into it.

“What if that psycho is watching right now, won’t he know where they’re going by just following them,” Wade asked.

“That’s why I got a yellow cab, easier to confuse anyone whose trying to follow. Then Bob walked around the car and spoke with the cabbie for a moment.

Jack and Mark put their bags in the trunk also before Wade shut it.

“Are you guys going to be okay?” Mark asked Wade.

“Yeah, we’ll be fine, I have a feeling Bob’s not done with this place yet,” Wade said.

“Well keep me in the loop,” Mark said and Jack nodded his head.

“Will do. Be safe you two,” Wade said and gave each man a big hug in turn.

“You too,” both Mark and Jack said.

Bob came back and also gave each man a hug.

“Text or call me once you’re there so I know you’re safe,” he instructed them both.

“Okay Dad,” Mark said with a bit of a laugh, which made Jack smile.

“I mean it young man, don’t make me send your mother after you,” Bob said indicating Wade.

“Why do I have to be the mom?” Wade whined.

“Really?” came the response from all three men.

Jack and Mark got into the cab, as they waved their goodbyes. As soon as the door closed they were off to the Hilton.


	17. The Blade

The cab driver seemed to be taking the long way around to the Hilton, because Mark was sure it didn’t take this long to get there by foot, but eventually they pulled up in front of the ritzy hotel. When he asked what the ride cost, the driver told him it was already paid for by his friend. Mark made a mental note to do some serious payback for Bob. He really went above and beyond with everything he’s done. Mark still gave the guy a $20 as a tip and thanked him for his time. A doorman had already retrieved their bags and had them on a cart when they exited the car. When they made their way up to the front desk, a perky young woman, with brown, straight hair, that came down to her chin, was smiling brightly at them.

“You must be our new VIP guests,” she said cheerfully.

“Yeah, I’m …” Mark started to say, but was cut off when Shasha, as indicated by her name tag, waved him off.

“We know who you are Mr. Fischbach, Mr. McLoughlin,” she said politely to both of them. “You’ll be in VIP room Carter,” she said getting down to business and handed them both gold key cards with Hilton printed on the front. “It’s on the top floor. You’ll also find we have security guards stationed at both the elevator and the stairwells should you need any assistance. The mini bar is free to use, and we simply ask that you please refrain from having any loud parties, as we have many guests with us today,” she explained, smiling the entire time.

“That won’t be a problem,” Jack said.

“We’ll be as quiet as mice,” Mark said.

“Wonderful, Philip will take your things up for you, and we hope you enjoy your stay. Thank you for staying with Hilton,” she said with a small wave.

They waved back and walked with Philip, the bellhop, who was pushing the luggage cart, to the elevator. Philip pressed the 7th floor button and soon the doors were closed. When they opened again, they were greeted by a large man wearing a black uniform and a gold badge. His tag said Crook, which Jack found ironic and he was standing right in their way of getting out.

“Hello Christian, this is Mr. Fischbach and Mr. McLoughlin, they’re be our VIP guest for the evening,” Philip said stepping forward.

Crook, simply nodded and stepped aside letting them out of the elevator.

“Nice to meet you Christian,” Mark said shaking the man’s hand, followed by Jack, who was floored by how much of a grasp the large man had.

“Bret Smith is the other guard by the stairwell, in case you need anything,” Crook said. They both thanked him and went to meet up with Philip who was standing at their room.

The entrance was a oak colored wooden double door, with a silver metal device on either side of each handle. Mark used his card and a small green light flashed before they heard a clicking noise allowing them entrance. Mark turned the handle and opened the door to the most exquisite room either of them had ever seen.

They stepped into a living room, furnished with two couches, two chairs, a coffee table, and a bookshelf. A TV was mounted to a wall, and there were many items used for decorations, such as vases with flowers, knick-knacks, statues, and paintings. Walking further into the suite, they found it also had a small kitchen, complete with normal size refrigerator, a small stove, a sink, microwave and a dishwasher. There were counters for prepping food, and a island bar where there were two stools for seating. There was a door off to one side, which Jack figured was probably a bathroom, and another to indicate a closet. There was another set of double doors off past the kitchen, which must be the bedroom. Behind the couch, and across from the main door, was a sliding glass door, that lead out to a balcony, and a jacuzzi. Philip walked past with some bags and placed them into the bedroom, past the other set of double doors.

“This is amazing,” Jack said in complete awe.

“No shit,” Mark replied also looking around at everything.

When Philip finished, Jack tipped the man, and thanked him for his help. Philip gave a short bow and left, closing the doors quietly.

“It’s a fucking apartment,” Jack said letting his hand run down the fabric of the nearby chair.

“No shit,” Mark said opening up the side door. “Nice bathroom,” he said stepping inside and flipping the light on.

“Can we just live here?” Jack said with a laugh.

Mark came back out and walked over to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and found that it had already been stocked with some fruits, vegetables, a quart of milk, some meats and cheeses. Jack found the ‘mini bar’ that was an actual bar, in the corner near the sliding glass door, which was stocked with a variety of alcohols and beer.

“Nice,” he whispered, though he felt kinda sad that Mark couldn’t partake in such liberties any longer.

He looked up when he heard Mark open the door to the bedroom and decided he wanted to see it also. The double doors opened up to a luxurious room, with a king size bed, draped with light blue bedding that touched the floor, and was covered in a mountain of pillows. At least six large ones adorned the top of the bed near the headboard, with three smaller ones in front. There were antique looking night stands on either side, and each held a Tiffany Co. Lamp. There was a TV hanging from the wall, with a dresser below it, and a desk off to the side of the room with another lamp on it, and black leather chair in front of it. A small door indicated a closet, while another door looked like it led to another bathroom. Their bags had been placed nice and neatly into the closet so they could retrieve their stuff and place their items in the dresser.

Mark received a text from Bob, wanting to know if they made it and Jack sat down on the bed as his friend responded.

“We should get going,” Mark said finishing up his message.

“I’m still hungry,” Jack said, and wondered off to the kitchen, as he remember it was stocked. He grabbed an apple, and found that there were muffins in one of the cubboards above the counter. He brought a muffin to Mark, and together they left the hotel room.

  
On their way to PAX, after getting a Taxi, Mark didn’t want to run the risk of being out in the open should ‘Drake’ be out there watching, they stopped at a Starbucks and grabbed some coffee before heading to the convention.

**~*~**

The walk to the PAX building that morning was a bit surreal for Jack. He and Mark met Bob and Wade there, but they still had to walk from the parking area, up to the building, and that meant that Jack would be out in the open. So with Mark leading the way, they walked in a half circle around Jack. Wade was on his right side, while Bob was on his left, and none of them looked their usual happy selves. At one point Yamimash, and Jessica walked up beside them, and Yami was about to say something when he noticed the serious expression on Mark’s face.

“What’s up with you guys?” the British man said.

“Someone broke into Jack’s hotel room last night, after trying to hit him with a car Wednesday night,” Jack heard Mark explain to their friend.

Yami looked back at Jack stunned, but then, after noticing how Mark, Bob and Wade had made a half circle around their friend, Yamimash feel back and brought up the rear. He now walked behind Jack paying attention to their surroundings. Jack wasn’t sure how to process all of this, he was humbled that his friends would go to such lengths to protect him.

Once they got into the building they felt more at ease. There was a lot of security here, in fact there would always be someone with them almost all the time. It was still early, so they were able to walk around a bit before the crowds were allowed to enter. They went about making sure they knew where they were supposed to be, and then found a place to sit and look all their schedules for the day.

Jack was due to be at a booth for signings between 2 and 4pm, while Mark had his own signing and free time during then. Bob was already on the phone, and had contacted some people who ran the PAX convention. Soon, they were being greeted by some people whom Jack would never guess ran such a huge event. Bob explained the situation to them, and when everything was explained, they were able to make it work so that Mark would be with Jack most of the day, and when he couldn’t, Bob or Wade would be. Even Yamimash agreed to help out and stick by Jack when he could. In the end, Jack could feel the devotion and loyalty of his friends in that moment. In fact, he was about to say thanks to Yami, when he found the guy furiously typing out something on his phone.

“Jeez man, take it easy you might break it,” Jack joked.

“Can’t man, I’m making a call to arms,” Yami said.

“What?” Jack asked bewildered.

“I’m making sure everyone knows, sorry mate, but it’s the only way to keep you safe. Plus, how do we know this guy doesn’t have issues with anyone else?” Yami pointed out.

Jack was grateful for the concern, he just hoped it didn’t cause any problems in the end. They eventually got their day started on the second to last day of PAX.

**~*~**

Mark was keeping a close eye on Jack, which wasn’t always easy, because so many people were there to meet with him, and he had to keep stepping back to talk to people and give them hugs, or sign something with them. There was also a green screen where people had paid money to get their picture taken with Jack or Mark. Thankfully, Bob and Wade were also there so between them all they were able to keep Jack kinda in the center of the line up. They knew it was only one person they had to watch out for, and they were not even sure if the guy would be there, but they didn’t want to make any assumptions. Eventually though, by the end of the meet and greet, they had become comfortable in their confidence that all was well, and got back into the grove of things like they normally would. The appearance of Drake didn’t seem as much as a threat, and so the four men ended up spreading apart a ways due to the crowds.

It was as Jack was giving a young man a high five, and his sister a hug when the hairs on the back of his neck began to stand. He stood just as a tall, skinny young man, stepped up to him. He was wearing black skinny jeans, combat boots, a black t-shirt with a gray zipped up hoodie. The guy had his hood up, but Jack could see the tail ends of his long black hair sticking out. He had his hands shoved in his jacket pockets, but that didn’t stop the many bracelets that were up his wrist from showing.

“MARK!” Jack yelled quickly.

“So, did you get my letter?” Drake asked, looking like it was the most innocent question in the world.

“Get the fuck away from me,” was Jack’s loud response as he backed away quickly, but there was a fake wall behind him, blocking his escape.

Mark yelled for Bob and Wade as he tried to run over to Jack, who had gotten about ten feet away, but unfortunately the path had a lot of people between him and his friend.

“What do you mean?” Drake said to Jack, looking disappointed.

“You fucking tried to hit me with your car …” Jack yelled.

“It was an accident, … I was mad … you should have paid attention to me,” Drake argued, he was quickly getting angry, “You said people should come up and say hi when you’re in public Jack, you said it was okay, but when I did, you didn’t even … you didn’t even see me, right there in front of you,” Drake said stumbling over his words.

“What the fuck are you talking about? In the lobby? I didn’t even know you were there,” Jack was trying to buy some time so security could get there.

They too were fighting the crowd, which was now thick around the two, as they wanted to see what was going on.

“That doesn’t mean you break into their rooms, or try to hit them with a car?” Jack argued.

“I just wanted to tell you I was sorry damn it. … You were supposed to forgive me, aren’t you the nice one, the guy whose always says, be more positive,” Drake argued, “but you’re not are you, you’re just as fucking ungrateful as the rest. You just fucking want the money, the fucking fame.”

Drake was now really agitated and perhaps without knowing it, his hands were waving around, and in one he held a hunters pocket knife. He flicked the blade open and pointed it right at Jack’s face.

“Woah, hold on, we can talk about this,” Jack said with his hands up, and people around them began to scream at the site of the blade.

“I gave you a chance Jack, you were supposed to be the nice guy, remember,” and with that Drake lunged forward aiming right for Jack’s throat.

Jack backed up as far as he could, but the wall behind him was held firmly in place and wouldn’t budge so he was stuck as the blade came towards his throat. Just as he thought he was about to get stabbed, Mark suddenly appeared in front of him, grabbed onto him, and pressed his body against Jack’s. The motion and Mark’s body weight caused Jack to move to the side just enough so the blade went past, but it also sliced through Mark’s bicep on the way, causing his friend to cry out in pain. He saw past Mark that security had grabbed his attacker, and were forcibly making him lie down on the floor while they removed the knife from his hand. Jack grabbed onto Mark’s body and held him steady as blood spilled down the man’s right arm.

“Mark, Holy shit dude,” Jack said stunned.

Wade and Bob had made it over and between the three of them, they got Mark to a safe location away from the crowds of people, but more importantly away from Drake. Mark wrapped his left hand over the wound in his arm, and Jack walked very close to him, with his hand on Mark’s back, to protect him for any other threats that might be lurking out in the crowd. Quickly security was also around them, and they were marched off the floor, and straight to the first aid office.

The medics on staff were able to clean the wound and dress it, but they insisted that an ambulance be called to take Mark to the hospital for stitches. Mark protested at first, but the other men wouldn’t let him out of it. Jack insisted on going with him, while Bob and Wade stayed behind to deal with talking to the police and the staff at PAX.


	18. Hosptial Visit

On Mark’s right arm, about four inches down from his shoulder, was a nice long horizontal slice. He ended up getting about twenty stitches, but he figured it would give him a pretty cool scar. It only took the doctor about twenty minuets to clean and stitch up the wound, so what they were really waiting on was testing on the blade, to make sure it hadn’t been laced with anything that might be poisonous. Both of them were grateful that the outcome hadn’t been worse. Now all that mattered was that Jack was safe and the creep was now in the custody of the authorities. The police had caught up with Mark and Jack while at the hospital and took their statements there, while also getting their information for future court dates.

His arm all bandaged up, they were now just waiting for the doctor to come back to say they could go. Mark was sitting on the bed, as Jack sat on a chair against the wall no more than a foot away. He noticed how Jack was staring at the floor, looking very upset.

“Hey,” he said gently. Jack looked up, and his eyes were red from crying. “Come here,” Mark said and reached out with his good arm.

Jack stood and moved forward to stand directly in front of mark, while he wiped his eyes. With Mark sitting on the hospital bed, he was now a few inches shorter than Jack so he had to look up slightly.

“It’s not your fault,” Mark tried to reassure his friend.

“He … could have killed you” Jack said with some trouble, his voice kept hitching in his throat and the words came out horse, then more tears fell from his eyes.

“I don’t care, all that matters is that you’re safe,” Mark said

“How can you not care? You could have died,” Jack was angry.

“If you had died instead, then what’s the point of living,” Mark said sadly, wrapping his arms around Jack’s body, pulling him closer.

“Don’t, you’re going to hurt yourself,” Jack was able to say, trying to pull back.

“Please, … I need this right now,” Mark said softly, laying his head on Jack’s chest. He could hear the Irishman’s heartbeat and it was the most beautiful sound in the world right now.

Jack relented and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Mark’s shoulders and rested his cheek on top of Mark’s head. They held each other until there was a gentle rap on the door, and Jack stepped back and sat back down as the doctor came in.

Dr. Amie O’Casey was a petite woman, but not someone to be messed with, as she proved when she heard the tale of what happened. She went on about what she would have done had she been there. When she entered the room however, she was smiling and holding a few printouts.

“Everything came back negative, which means you’re cleared to go. Here’s a prescription for pain meds if you need them, and some antibiotics. There’s also instructions on how to take care of the wound. Now I know you’re not from Washington, but I expect you to make a follow up appointment with your regular doctor,” she explained.

They both nodded, and after a few questions by Mark, they were allowed to leave. By the time they were done, PAX was pretty much over for the day, so they sent a message off to the guys, telling them they planned on heading back to the Hilton and for them to meet there. Their first stop was to the pharmacy that was in the hospital so Mark could get his medications.

**~*~**

Jack and Mark were back to their hotel room by around the time Bob and Wade showed up. They had to explain to Crook that the two large men were friends, and not a threat. That in fact there was no longer a threat. Crook however insisted he’d be staying for his shift. He told them, you can never be to careful. Mark and Jack thanked him and went to their room.

“Your hotel room has double doors?” Wade asked in astonishment.

“Wait until you see the inside,” Mark said.

“Yeah, thanks Bob, by the way,” Jack added.

As Jack opened up the doors, the tall men behind him stepped in and were instantly in awe of the room. They both took a moment to walk around to check out all the amenities.

“Damn Bob, you’ve been holding back, we need you to make our reservations more often,” Wade said walking into the kitchen.

“Right,” Jack said as he walked over to the couch. He was about to sit down, when he noticed he had blood, from Mark’s arm, down the side of his body. “I should go change,” he said.

“Yeah, I need a shower,” Mark said as he stood in the center of the living room.

“Are you guys coming out tonight,” Bob asked.

Tonight had been reserved for their annual after PAX game night, where they would meet up with more friends and hang out at the nearest bar or arcade.

“I don’t think I’m going to make it this year guys,” Mark said.

“Yeah, me either,” Jack added coming to stand next to his friend.

“You sure?” Wade asked, coming out of the kitchen.

“It’s been a rough day, for both of us,” Mark said and Jack placed a comforting hand his back, giving the man a slight squeeze. “But here’s what I want you two to do. Go out, have fun, take lots of pictures and video, and tell us how much fun you had … tomorrow,” Mark instructed.

“We could just all party here,” Wade suggested.

“No, we promised the hotel lady we wouldn’t be having any parties,” Jack said to his tall friend.

“Yeah, plus, I’m sore and tired guys. I mean it, go, have fun,” Mark insisted.

Bob and Wade, knowing they had lost this argument, said their goodbyes and left.

Mark walked into the bedroom after they were gone, and went straight to the bathroom to turn the shower on to let it warm up. Jack slowly followed, not sure of what to do. Mark, back in the bedroom was trying to remove his shirt, but Jack could see it was causing him pain in the process.

“Here, let me,” Jack said, coming over and gently tugged the shirt up over Mark’s head. Luckily he had been wearing a short sleeve t-shirt, but it still had to go over his wounded arm.

There was a trail of blood that had dried on Mark’s arm, that hadn’t been cleaned up at the hospital, plus what had gotten on his jeans.

They just stood there for a moment, looking at each other, before Mark reached up and touched Jack’s face for a moment as he smiled softly. Jack suddenly felt weak in his knees, and his heart did that thing where it twisted up whenever Mark looked at him like that. Mark then turned and walked into the bathroom, gently closing the door.

Jack leaned against the window sill, and ran his hands over his face and through his green hair. He closed his eyes and let the moment that just happen burn into his memory. He had never felt like this with any of his girlfriends, or for anyone else before. These feelings were completely new to him, and they were almost overwhelming.

He walked over to the dresser, and pulled out some clean briefs, and also grabbed the plastic bag, the hospital had sent with them, to place their bloody clothes in after they changed. Mark didn’t take long in the shower, and soon he was walking out, wrapped in only a large bath towel.

“Showers all yours,” Mark said as he walked over to retrieve some clothes.

Jack had been sitting on the bed, reading comments on the various social media sites about the events from today when Mark came out, he said his thanks and went into the steamy bathroom.

The room was very white, with accents of gray and silver. Walking in, there was a long bathtub to his left, and a long counter to his right. In the center of the counter was a sink, with bathroom items along the surface. At the end of the room, was a almost room long shower. The room was completely steamed up, and Jack could hardly see, but he made it to the shower and got the water going. He didn’t have to wait as it was still hot from Mark’s use. He had stripped down, and was about to step in when something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. There in the mirror was a message.

**I Promise**

There was a single hand print, made with a right hand. Jack knew it was Mark’s, and that the message was for him. He walked over to the mirror and placed his own hand against the glass, leaving his hand print half over Mark’s. When he stepped back, it looked like a heart was formed from their two hands. It’s not what Jack intended, but he was warmed by the image.

Standing in the shower, as the hot water splashed down his back, Jack couldn’t help but think about the past weekend. From Mark getting stabbed in the arm, to them almost getting hit by a car, twice now he could have lost his friend. A man he has always loved as his best friend, someone he would go to the ends of the Earth for. He couldn’t control his thoughts and the idea of Mark dieing at either times, kept playing out in his mind, and it hurt his heart so much. He couldn’t help it as tears streamed down his face as the water beat down on his body. All the what-ifs played out in his mind relentlessly, and he couldn’t keep them away. Flashes of Mark laying in his arms, dieing, images of them together, the different variety of how their friendship could have been, all the possible scenarios. It was too much for him. He slid down the wall of the shower, and let the water splash on his face washing the tears away. He had to keep reminding himself that his best friend was fine, they both were, and they were going to stay that way. Eventually he was able to calm down, and he reached over to turn the water off.

After drying off, he wrapped his towel around his waist and cursed at himself for forgetting his clothes in the other room. With trepidation he opened the door, and peeked his head out, only to find that Mark wasn’t there. He stopped for a moment and laughed at himself. If this had been any other convention, at any other time, he wouldn’t have cared if Mark was in the bedroom as he changed, but now, he felt shy and unsure.

After getting dressed in his briefs and a t-shirt, he walked out to the living room and found Mark sitting at the counter, with a hot mug of tea in his hands.

“Don’t have pj pants?” Mark asked smiling, he was back in his black Markikplier pjs and a white no sleeve shirt on.

“Nah, didn’t think I’d be needin’ em,” Jack said with a grin.

“It’s all good,” Mark said, and Jack could see the pinkness in Mark’s cheeks. “There’s some hot water left if you want some tea or coffee,” Mark offered.

“Actually, do ya mind if I have a beer?” Jack asked, he didn’t want to drink in front of his friend if it made him feel uncomfortable.

“No, go ahead,” Mark said.

Jack went over to the bar, and grabbed himself a bottle of Guinness and popped the top.

“Wanna watch a movie?” Jack asked as he sat down on the couch looking for the controller.

Mark walked over with his mug, grabbed the remote off the side table under the TV and sat down next to Jack on the couch. There was another table in front of them that they were able to put their drinks on. Mark turned on the TV and quickly found that Netflix was available and started to flip through the movies when he came across Aquarius.

“Ohhhh what’s that?” Jack said after taking a drink.

“I’ve seen this one already, on …” Mark had to think a moment to remember when it was, “… Tuesday? Yeah Tuesday night, it’s pretty good actually,” he said pulling up the summary. “Want to see it?”

“Sure, I mean if you don’t mind watching it again,” Jack said, he couldn’t explain why, but he felt kinda nervous.

Mark started the movie, and leaned back into the couch before reaching back with his good arm, and let it rest on the back of the sofa behind Jack.

“Whose that?” Jack asked as the main character John Merdock was introduced. Jack tilted his head a bit taking in the actor playing John’s character.

“Looks a lot like you doesn’t he?” Mark said with a smile.

“Yeah he does, Holy shit,” Jack added.

“When I first watched it, I imagined it was you playing Merdock,” Mark admitted.

“Ahh, cool,” Jack said with a smile. He leaned back and over a bit, to be closer to Mark, who slipped his arm from the couch to around Jack’s shoulders.

They watched the movie for a while, but when it came to the part where John was being chased by the demon in the abandon building, Jack was on the edge of his seat. After John was rescued by his parter, Ed Mooney, Jack looked over at Mark to say something, but the words were lost as he found Mark watching him instead of the movie. They got lost in each other’s eyes, forgetting about the TV, while Jack could feel Mark run his fingers through the hair on the back of his head, coming to stop at the nape of his neck. Glancing down at Mark’s lips and than back to his beautiful brown eyes, Jack slowly leaned in. Mark leaned forward as well, as they both closed their eyes, as finally their lips gently touched in their first real kiss. Jack’s whole body felt electric and alive, as he brought his hands up to embrace Mark, wanting the man to be closer to him. Mark also wrapped Jack up in his arms, and pulled him closer as well. Soon though they had to breath, and only broke the kiss, but not the embrace.

“Wow,” Jack whispered.

“Wow,” Mark copied, and they both smiled at each other.

The movie now completely forgotten, they spent the rest of their evening gently kissing and making out while wrapped up in each other’s embrace.


	19. Dreams to Reality

The credits for the movie were rolling on the screen, but neither man had any interest of what was going on. Mark had found his favorite spot on Jack’s throat with his kisses, and was currently making the Irishman gasp and moan with each flick of his tongue. He held onto the back of Jack’s head with is left hand, while his right had slipped up under Jack’s shirt and was holding on to the man’s lower back, feeling the sensation of bare skin on in his hand.

Jack had his right hand on the back of Mark’s head, holding him close, with his left tucked under Mark’s right arm, pressed against Mark’s back. Jack’s head was tilted back as Mark kept kissing and licking the same spot on his throat.

Mark trailed kisses down Jack’s neck to his collar bone, to the edge of his shirt, and than back up, reaching the other man’s mouth. He pressed his lips against Jack’s, and flicked his tongue out asking for entrance. Without hesitation Jack allowed the other man in, and they kissed passionately all the while trying to press their bodies as close together as they could.

They pulled back after a few minuets, when Jack tried to scoot closer, but due to being on the couch, wasn’t able to. As they leaned their foreheads against each other, and were breathing heavy, they took a moment to process where they where going to take this.

“We could …” Mark started to say, but wasn’t sure how to continue.

“Bedroom,” was all Jack said, and he looked up to gauge Mark’s reaction.

“Bedroom,” Mark said with a smile.

They disentangled themselves from each other, and Jack was the first to rise. He offered a hand to Mark, who took it, and Jack pulled the man up, so their bodies were touching. He placed a gentle kiss on Mark’s lips and then lead the way to the bedroom, with Mark’s hand in his.

Once in the bedroom, Jack turned and faced Mark while at the edge of the bed. He slid his hands down Mark’s chest as they kissed each other sensuously, and then slipped his hands under Mark’s shirt. Slowly he moved his hands up Mark’s body, pushing the shirt along, and when he reached up past Mark’s pecks, the two men parted so Jack could help Mark take the shirt off, which got tossed away to the floor.

In return, Mark reached down and gently tugged at Jack’s t-shirt, and slowly pulled it up over his head, but didn’t let it come off completely. Instead, Mark, having Jack captured, with his arms resting on his green hair, began to kiss his neck to his collar bone. When Mark began to apply more pressure to his favorite spot on Jack’s throat, Jack slipped his arms out of the shirt, and that also fell to the floor.

Their hands caressed each other’s bodies in exploration as they continued to kiss. Mark gently nudged Jack back, and they carefully tumbled down onto the bed, mindful not to hurt Mark’s arm, or anything else. Jack scooted back, until he was almost to the mountain of pillows, as Mark was crawling forward, his body over top of Jack’s, their eyes never escaping each other. When Jack stopped moving, Mark leaned down and kissed him firmly on the mouth, and allowed his body to gently lay down on top of the Irishman. Jack wrapped his arms around Mark, as Mark wrapped his around Jack, their bodies touching from lips to toes.

It was very apparent how very aroused they were for each other as their bodies pressed against one another. Mark was suddenly reminded of his fantasy from the other morning, as Jack remembered his dream for a moment.

Their kisses turned to more necking, as Mark once again began his exploration of Jack’s throat, this time finding the sweet spot right below Jack’s ear, which caused the man to gasp and buck his hips up slightly. It created a shock of electricity to bolt through them both, and Jack’s grasp on Mark became tighter as Mark suckled just under Jack’s ear.

“Fuck,” Jack whispered, and he had his hand on the back of Mark’s head to hold him close.

Mark’s hand came down to rest on Jack’s hip, and he held tight as Jack’s cock pushed into his own groin, right next to his own throbbing dick. Mark’s kisses finally relented it’s torment of Jack’s throat, and he began to trail kisses down to Jack’s chest. He kissed all over Jack’s pecks, and then down the center of his torso, stopping right above Jack’s navel. He dipped his tongue into Jack’s belly button, which caused the man to giggle for a moment, before he let out a low moan, as Mark trailed his tongue back up his body. Stopping to flick Jack’s nipples with the tip of his tongue, before kissing and sucking on them for a moment.

As Mark kissed Jack’s jawline, he suddenly found himself on his back, as Jack had heaved them both over, and had straddled him. Jack pushed Mark’s arms up above his head, after tossing a few pillows onto the floor, and held his arms there gently as he kissed him. Mark tried to bring his hands down, but Jack held them firmly in place, pulling back for a moment to give Mark a sexy smirk, before he dipped his head into the crook of Mark’s neck. Jack began his own exploration looking for the places that would cause the same kind of reaction Mark could cause in him. He soon found it as he kissed and licked right in the soft spot, where Mark’s neck and shoulder met. With just the right amount of pressure, Mark moaned and pressed his body upwards in the attempt to create more contact with Jack. Again he tried to bring his arms down to hold the man, but they were pressed down into the mattress.

It was when Jack stretched his body out, and pressed his hard cock against Mark’s that the man couldn’t take it anymore, and he broke free from Jack’s grasp and wrapped his arms firmly around the slimmer man. His hands were everywhere, but they quickly went down to Jack’s ass, and grasped the man firmly, pressing him down against his body.

Jack pulled back from tasting Mark and looked down at the man and gasped as Mark once again pressed their groins together. Jack ran his hand down Mark’s body, then slipped a few fingers into Mark’s pj’s and began to gently pull down, as his eyes never left Mark’s.

Mark smiled up at Jack, and his hands moved to the top of Jack’s briefs, and with slow motions, he pushed down the material, as Jack did the same to Mark’s pjs. Quickly they were both free from their garments that had been kicked to the floor. Now completely naked, they returned to Jack laying on top of Mark. Only now, Mark had one hand on Jack’s back, and the other was rubbing circles on Jack’s hip. Jack was slightly leaning on one arm, as his other hand ran down the length of Mark’s body.

Jack leaned down and kissed Mark passionately, while his free hand kept inching closer to their erect cocks that were side by side, which were being rubbed together as their bodies moved. Soon, Jack’s body was slightly rocking back and forth causing his hard cock to slide against Mark’s, which resulted in both of them gasping out in pleasure.

Mark brought his hand up to join with Jack’s and together they pressed their hard members together, forming a sleeve for their dicks to slide into as they began to rock their hips in unison. Their kissing was sporadic as they were now focused on the friction between their throbbing dicks, and the pleasure it was bringing them. Soon their pace picked up and as each could feel his orgasm build.

“Cum with me Mark,” Jack whispered before he kissed his lover.

Mark responded with a loud moan and bucked his hips up harder.

“Fuck Seán, I’m so close,” Mark said pushing his head back.

“I’m… I’m going to cum,” Jack said through gritted teeth.

“Cum with me baby,” Mark said.

Both let out a loud moan of pleasure, as their minds and cocks exploded from the intense orgasm that rocked their bodies.

As they came down from their orgasmic high, Jack laid his head on Mark’s shoulder and both men rested for a few minuets allowing their breathing to come back to semi normal.

“That was amazing,” Mark whispered.

“Fuck yeah it was,” Jack said. “Only now we’re a mess again,”

“Complaining?” Mark teased.

“Fuck no, … just … oh wait,” Jack said, and despite Mark’s protest, he sat up to snag the towel he had left on the edge of the bed. It was still damp from when he had dried off, which would help with clean up.

He laid it between them, and together they cleaned up their lower bodies, especially Mark’s. Once done they laid the towel aside and went back to cuddling, but soon the cool air conditioned air reminded them they were naked, and they got under the covers. Once pillows were either adjusted or tossed off the bed, Jack went back to laying in Mark’s arms feeling content and happy.

For the rest of the night, they never left the bed, though their sleeping was sporadic at best.


	20. Surprise at the Panel

“You realize you owe me fifty dollars.”

Mark was pretty sure that the dream he was currently having didn’t involve Bob, and yet he was hearing his friends voice coming from somewhere.

“God damn it, I should have known better.”

Nor did it involve Wade. It was then that Mark realized that he wasn’t dreaming but was waking up.

“What the fuck do you two want?” he grumbled, which caused his lover to stir.

Part of his brain suddenly went into panic mode, wondering what his friends were going to think finding him sleeping naked, (not that they should be able to tell that), with Jack curled up in his arms. However there was another, and thankfully louder part of his brain that said it shouldn’t matter, and was also taking note of how said friends were not currently freaking out.

“We’re supposed to be back at PAX in 10 minuets and you two look like you’ve been shagging all night,” came Bob’s blunt response.

“So what if we were, fuck off, we’re tired,” Mark said without even thinking.

“Then Wade owes me fifty dollars, but you still have to get up,” Bob said his voice filled with laughter.

“Fuck off Bob,” came the muffled voice of Jack, who had his face pressed into Mark’s neck.

Mark had his arms around Jack, while Jack had his head resting on Mark’s shoulder, and his arm that was pinned to the bed still had his hand sticking out, so he could hold onto Mark’s fingers.

“Why didn’t you just call?” Jack asked, not moving, cracking his eyes open.

“We tried, but neither of you answered, so we came over, and when you didn’t answer the door either, we got worried and had Crook let us in,” Bob explained.

“Shit,” Jack said. “Sorry man,” he said turning to look at both men, who were standing at the foot of the bed.

“We’ll be there, we’ll just be a little late,” Mark said not moving.

“Alright, just remember that your panel is at one,” Wade put in.

“Yeah,” Mark said.

Once he heard the door closed, he leaned down and kissed Jack gently.

“Good morning handsome,” Mark said after the kiss.

“Top of the morning to ya Mark,” Jack said with a smile. “They seemed to take it well,” he added.

Mark took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly, collecting his thoughts.

“Honesty, … yeah they did. I kinda expected at least Wade to freak out,” Mark admitted.

“And what was that about owing fifty dollars?” Jack asked, as he ran his hand over Mark’s chest.

There were a few red marks where Jack had explored Mark’s body with his mouth from the night before. It made him smirk at how he had marked his lover, luckily they would be covered when Mark put a shirt on. It wasn’t something he normally did, but he was feeling a bit territorial last night, among other things.

“Knowing Bob, there was probably a wager on weather or not we’d hook up,” Mark said as he stretched.

This made Jack move, and he too lengthened his body out letting out all the kinks and pops that normally left him feeling like an old man.

They eventually got up, took showers and got ready for their last day at PAX.

**~*~**

When they finally made it to the convention center, there was already a swarm of people walking around, so it was no surprised they were approached by many of their fans as they tried to make it in. They were only about a half hour late, but it was still enough time for there to be hundreds of people waiting to enter the building. Mark had sent Bob and Wade a text letting them know they were on their way, and to have security ready to help them in. After many hugs, and photographs, the guys were able to slip in through an emergency door where two security guards were waiting for them. Mark’s arm was feeling sore, especially since it kept getting bumped, but he took it as a reminder that both him and Jack were still alive and no longer in danger.

They met up with Bob, Wade and other friends once they were inside, and although Wade gave him and Jack a once over, he never said anything about how he found them that morning. That was always one thing he appreciated about his friend, his ability to keep Mark’s private life, private.

Mark got to show off his bandaged arm to Felix and Ken among many others, as they confirmed the tail of how he saved Jack’s life.

Soon it was time for Mark’s panel and he, Bob, Wade and Jack were all on stage once more for their final time for the convention. Once again Mark went over his duties of introducing everyone, and going over the important fire safety hazards. Once everyone settled in, this time it was couches, with a coffee table, Mark stood front and center on the stage to address the crowd.

“I’m sure by now many of you may have heard what happened yesterday. If you haven’t, …” Mark took a moment to try to find the right words. “Yesterday, someone decided that it was okay to use violence as a means of getting his point across to Jack, however I intervened, and as a result got a nice scar to take home. If you ever find that you are unable to speak with any of us, due to time constraints, or for whatever reason, please know that we still wish we could speak with each and everyone one of you. We’re just not always available, it’s not to say we don’t want to talk to you, we just can’t dedicate all of our time to saying hi. If we did, we’d never be doing panels, or anything else that you all came to see.

Thankfully, that person is now with the police and hopefully getting the help he needs. And if you’re wondering about this,” he said indicating his arm, “I got about twenty stitches, but don’t worry,” Mark said and looked back at Jack, “it was worth it.”

The crowd ahh’d and cheered for Mark when he was done with his speech.

“Okay, now let’s get this panel started” he said smiling and taking a seat on the couch.

They played a short game of Cards against Humanity once more, this time it was Mark who won, and he celebrated by doing a little dance. Then before they were about to take questions, someone from the crowd got their attention.

“I think we have someone who wants to ask an important question,” Wade said pointing to the person on the floor.

“Is it that time of the show, where we ask that all important … you know?” Mark asked laughing, and he was suddenly struck with a brilliant idea.

All the guys had stood and walked to the front of the stage to look out into the crowd to see who else may want to use this time to propose to their significant other. As the guy dropped down to one knee, and asked his girlfriend to marry him, to the cheering of the audience, Mark slipped back a few steps behind the guys, and took a deep breath.

“Keep looking out there, are there any more proposals?” he asked, making sure he was about a couple feet behind Jack.

Wade, Bob and Jack were all straining to see if there was anyone else, when the crowd began to scream and cheer really loud as Mark dropped down to one knee.

“I don’t see anyone,” Jack was saying as Wade turned around and found Mark. He just smiled and gave a nod to Mark’s direction to Bob who had looked at him.

“You sure?” Wade said smiling.

“I think I see someone,” Bob added.

“What, where?” Jack said trying to search the crowd.

Mark then coughed as a means to get Jack’s attention, and Jack turned slowly and stood surprised as Mark looked directly at him.

“Whaaaat?” Jack said wide eyed, and he brought his fists up to his face.

“I was wondering, … see since I saved your life and all … what I mean to say is …” Mark was having a hard time trying to find the right words. He raised his hands, as if he was holding a small box. “Would you do me the honor of sharing your subscribers with me …” he started which made Jack laugh along with everyone else. “And be my boyfriend?” Mark added at the end.

This stopped Jack in his tracts, and he stood there in shock, wondering if he had heard correctly.

For a moment, the room was silent, waiting for Jack’s response.

“Yes,” Jack said, with a smile bigger than ever before.

The whole auditorium exploded with cheers and applause as Mark stood and wrapped Jack up in a tight hug, giving the man a kiss on the cheek.

Once the crowd began to calm down, Mark took lead.

“Okay, Q & A time,” he said, knowing they only had so much time before they had to go.

Many people came up and asked questions, some game related, other’s charity related, though there was that one.

“Hi my name is Samantha, and I have a question for Mark,”

“Hello Samantha,” Mark said.

“It’s a Sam,” Jack also said waving at her and she waved back.

“Were you serious about asking Jack to be your boyfriend, or was that just for the sake of the show?” she asked.

This put Mark on the spot, but he knew it would have to be addressed, so mustering up as much courage as he could he took a moment to look at Jack, who smiled and gave a tiny nod, and than answered her.

“Yes,” was all he said.

The crowd cheered and it was then that the announcer who introduced Mark announced that it was time for them to end.

Mark and guys said their goodbyes, and waved as they left the stage.

**~*~**

Jack was beside himself with giddiness and he couldn’t keep from smiling, it’s like he face wouldn’t allow him to hide his happiness even if he wanted to right now. For Mark to do that, to go out there in front of everyone, and ask him to be his boyfriend was speaking volumes. Jack knew how much of a private person Mark was, so this meant the world to him, so much that a few tears ran down his face from his happiness. They were led to a back room where they could relax for a while before they were off to their next event, which was more meet and greets.

“Wow Mark,” Wade was saying as they entered the same room from the other day.

“What? It’s not like they don’t already all ship Septiplier anyway,” Mark said as he wrapped an arm around Jack’s waist.

Jack put his arm over Mark’s shoulders and leaned in a bit.

“I’m just surprised that’s all, you’re normally private about these things,” Wade countered.

“True, but I figured, if Jack and I slip up while recording a video or something, then it won’t be a big deal,” Mark said taking a seat on the brown couch.

Jack sat next to him and just continued to listen to the conversation as Mark placed his arm over Jack’s shoulders when the Irishman sat next to him.

“I noticed how there were two questions there at the end, and you didn’t clarify which question you answered,” Bob interjected.

“How do you know I wasn’t answering both? Anyway, they’ll believe what they want to believe,” Mark said.

“I just have one question,” Wade said looking at Mark.

“It better not be stupid,” Mark warned.

“Do you bottom or top?” Wade asked with a smile.

“WHAT?” Jack said astonished.

“WHAT THE FUCK WADE?” Mark exclaimed throwing his hands up.

“Jesus, that never even happened, what the fuck dude,” Jack added.

"Lube and mouthwash wasn't required you ass!" Mark yelled.

“What?” Wade said laughing shrugging his shoulders.

Bob just stood there laughing, when a staff member came up and told the lunch was available in the other room.

**~*~**

After their lunch they were taken out to where they would meet with the fans, to say hi, receive gifts and get pictures taken. There was also a green screen, and a box of props for those who paid a little extra for a specialized photo with either Jack or Mark. Since Mark had already changed his schedule to mesh with Jack’s they would be at the same location at the same time. Which suited them, and their fans just fine, as many seemed to want pictures of the two of them together. When this happened, they would stand next to each other, smiling, or Mark would throw an arm around Jack’s shoulders and they would both smile brightly.

The rumor of them being a couple had spread like wild fire, though many still asked for confirmation from either Mark or Jack when they had their opportunity. Both men agreed to simply down play it, so it wasn’t a big deal. They would always bring the focus back on the person, as neither wanted to be spending all their fan’s time talking about something so personal, especially when this time was meant for them to get to know their fans, not the other way around.

For the most part, they were received with love and support from those that took what happened on the panel seriously. Other’s said they didn’t care one way or another, and some told them they didn’t like it, but all in all, mostly everyone was either happy for them, or just didn’t know.

Other wise, the rest of their time at PAX went as planned, and they couldn’t have enjoyed a better day.


	21. After PAX

Once PAX was over as vendors took down their booths and people cleaned up, everyone gathered together on the floor.

“Congratulations!” a voice cried from behind Mark and Jack. They turned just in time to be hugged by Suzy. She had them both in her arms, and was squeezing them while giggling.

“Ummm, thanks?” Jack said slightly confused.

“Owe, owe, owe,” Mark said as she caught the edge of his wound.

“Sorry,” she said and released them. “We heard about the proposal,” she said cheeky as Brian, Arin and Dan walked up behind her, all smiles. “Knew that dare would work,” she said winking at Jack.

“Oh Lord,” he responded as he and Mark laughed.

“Dare, what dare?” Wade asked.

“Never mind,” both Mark and Jack said at the same time, causing an outburst of laughter from everyone.

Wade simply looked confused, which only added to the merriment.

Eventually they gathered everyone together and decided to get dinner before everyone had to go their separate ways.

**~*~**

Since most people’s flights were not going to be until later that night, or early the next morning, Mark, Jack, Bob, Wade, their wives, the Grumps, Felix and Ken decided to have dinner at a local, family owned restaurant. The place had a back room, usually reserved for wedding rehearsals, or other small gatherings, so it was just right for their needs. It was a great place to get dinner while having some privacy from all the fans still in town.

The room was adorned with many paintings or wall sculptures of American memorabilia, and there were many tables lined up in a row, covered in white table clothes, to accommodate all the guests. At one end of the table sat Dan, with Brian as the first person to his right. It went down the line of Brian, Ken, Felix, Molly then Wade. At the other end was Bob, and to his right down the line was Mandy, Jack, Mark, Suzy and Arin, who was on Dan’s left.

After drinks were served and their orders taken by the wait staff, they all talked about their time at the convention.

“… yeah and then Yami just started walking behind me, like gaurdin’ me or something, along with these meat heads …” Jack was telling Felix.

“Where is Yami and Jessica?” Mandy asked.

“They had to leave early,” Wade answered.

“I don’t remember hearing you complain at the time Jack,” Mark said with fake astonishment.

“I’m not complaining, really, believe me, I appreciate it,” Jack playfully argued back.

“I would hope so, considering I got stabbed for you,” Mark said pointing to the bandage on his arm.

“You didn’t have too,” Jack said slightly more seriously, it still pained him that Mark got hurt on his account.

“And let you get stabbed in the throat, I’d rather die,” Mark said quickly.

Jack stopped for a moment and looked at Mark, as the man suddenly found his napkin rather interesting.

The chatter in the room was brought to a halt when the sound of metal gently tapping glass was heard.

“What are you doing Felix?” Brian asked, as he looked down the table.

“Isn’t it tradition to clang a glass to get a new couple to kiss?” He asked.

Mark looked up, as Felix smirked at him from across the table.

“We didn’t get married you twit,” Mark said to his Swedish friend.

However, to his and Jack’s surprise, everyone else began to join in with the clatter.

“Are you fucking kidding me right now?” Jack asked and found everyone smiling at them both.

“Stop,” Mark said, but no one listened.

“It’s just our friends Mark, it’s not like we’re in public,” Jack said quietly to his boyfriend.

Mark looked over at him, as if thinking weather or not he’d want to play along, but otherwise didn’t move. Jack rolled his eyes and gave Mark a kiss on the cheek, which made the clattering stop, but there was a lot of disappointment from across the table.

“Spoil sport,” Suzy said from beside Mark as she put her fork down.

“I just don’t like PDA,” Mark tried to argue in defense.

“Don’t worry about it,” Jack said close to Mark’s ear, while placing a hand on the other man’s broad shoulder.

“We would never judge you Mark,” Dan said from the end of the table, and everyone got quiet.

Both men looked down the table at where Dan was sitting. The tall man had his elbows resting on the table, with his arms up, and fingers intertwined together, as he looked at them both.

“I know that,” Mark said.

“Are you sure?” Dan asked seriously.

Jack watched as Mark took a moment to look down the table at each person sitting there, including him, before he spoke again. Each person met his gaze, and smiled, some would nod, as if to confirm what Dan said. Wade and Bob Mark stopped at the longest, and each man grinned at them both, and gave them a nod, as if to say the same, they would never judge. Suzy gave Mark a gentle squeeze when he looked to her, and Arin nodded, as he placed a hand on Dan’s arm for a brief moment before slipping it back to in front of him.

“I do now, thank you,” Mark said to the group.

“Same here,” Jack added with a smile. His heart swelled at the love that was coming from this table of friends.

For the first time, in over two months, Jack felt alive and happy again. His cheeks were hurting from how much he had been smiling since that afternoon, but he didn’t care, in fact he loved it. If they hadn’t been in a restaurant, he would be yelling at the top of his lungs right now, with how much happiness he felt. His hand still laid on Mark’s shoulder, and when Mark looked over at him, he could tell that the man was trying to hold back the tears, only he wasn’t very successful as a tear slid down his face. Jack reached out and wiped it away, caressing his cheek in the process.

“We have the bestest friends ever,” Jack said to Mark but loud enough for everyone to hear.

Again the sound of metal clinked against glass, as the table of friends once again wanted to see a kiss from the new couple.

This time Jack didn’t wait for Mark, but he slowly leaned forward, his hand still on Mark’s cheek, and he slowly closed his eyes as his lips touched Mark’s in a tender kiss. He half expected for his boyfriend to pull away, but instead, Mark kissed back gently. The kiss only lasted a brief moment, but it was enough for the group, as they cheered and clapped for the two men.

Soon, their food arrived and everyone’s attention turned to their dinners. Over the course of their meal, the conversation went back to what it was before the kiss, and declaration of friendship. Eventually though, people had to start leaving, as some where taking red-eyes out and needed to get to the airport. Unfortunately Jack was one of them. He and Mark gathered their belongings after making sure to say goodbye to everyone there, and left for the airport.


	22. Flights and New Beginnings

At the airport Mark and Jack were sitting next to each other, trying not to be noticed as many people milled around still waiting for their flights. Both men had their arms crossed, which meant they could hold on to each other’s hands between them, under the guise of their arms. Neither man was feeling as happy as he had earlier.

“How soon do you think you can come visit?” Mark asked, it was apparent that he was upset.

“I don’t know yet, I still have to figure out when I have to come back to Washington for that court stuff, if I even do,” Jack said. After feeling sad for so long, it had been wonderful to finally feel like his old self again, full of happiness and light hearted. Only to fall back into despair at the thought of leaving Mark behind. It wasn’t fair he thought.

“You’ll be here for Christmas right?” Mark asked turning to face him.

“Yeah!” Jack perked up a little. Since that was only about three months away. “I was thinkin’ about trying to come sooner though, I mean if you want me too,” Jack said.

“I want you with me always,” Mark said quietly leaning in towards him, and squeezed Jack’s fingers.

Jack smiled, and his heart warmed, making him feel fuzzy and loved.

“You know … I could start looking into what it’s going to take to move,” Jack offered tentatively. “Maybe find a little apartment or something,” he added looking at Mark who smiled.

“I can help,” Mark offered but before anymore could be said, there was an announcement over the intercom, informing all passengers who were headed to Denver that their plane was now boarding.

Jack’s happiness was quickly stripped away again. They both stood, and Jack slid his carry-on bag over his shoulder. They stood there just looking at each other for a moment before Mark pulled him into a warm embrace. Jack hugged back for all he was worth, and a tiny cry escaped them both.

“This fucking sucks,” Jack said into Mark’s neck.

“I know, but we’ll find a way, I promise,” Mark responded.

Jack felt as Mark placed a quick kiss on his cheek before pulling back.

“I want to kiss you so badly right now,” Jack whispered and looked up at the ceiling, to try to keep the tears from falling.

People were moving all around them as they stood there trying to say their goodbyes.

Without warning, Mark’s lips were on his, and Jack quickly kissed back before he lost his chance. Far too quickly, it was over, and Mark was giving him a sad look.

“We’ll find a way,” Mark said again, and adjusted Jack’s shoulder strap to his bag.

They finally began to move towards the terminal exit, and with one final hug, they parted as Jack boarded his plane home. The trip home was going to be hell.

**~*~**

When Jack unlocked and opened his door to his apartment, he never thought he’d be so disappointed to be home. He dropped his bags next to the door, and plopped down on his couch. Exhausted from the jet lag, he didn’t want to move any more than he had too. He did pull his phone out though, and he sent a text off to Mark, his boyfriend. The thought of Mark, Markiplier as his boyfriend made him smile. Who would have thought he would have come so far in life from once idolizing the guy, to now being his lover and boyfriend.

**I made it, safe and sound. Miss you.** He sent out.

In a few minuets he got a response.

**Glad you’re home safe. Miss you too.**

Mark’s plane left a few hours after Jack’s, but he got home quicker due to living immensely closer than Jack did.

They texted back and forth for a while, until they both had to get some sleep, as they were exhausted from their travels.

That night, as Jack lay in bed, he relived the entire weekend, moment by moment, in his mind, wondering how his life had taken such a dramatic turn. Despite the near fatal events caused by an ill young man, his life had changed for the greater, and he couldn’t be happier about it. He let himself drift off to sleep with the image of a handsome man, with beautiful brown eyes, and black and red hair wishing him goodnight.

The next day, Jack sat in his chair, taking a breath as he readied himself for his Vlog, the one he always made after going to a convention. When he was ready he looked directly into the camera, and got started.

“Top of the morning to ya laddies. My name is Jacksepticeye, and boy do I have a story to tell you …” 


End file.
